a chocolate mock tale
by alice hattercandy
Summary: o15: "Let's try something..."
1. after echoes

**title. **after echoes**  
summary. **he never say it first, but she doesn't mind.**  
note. **edit: i decided to make a SMUT collection for the pornfest. i deleted at least 5 chapters. will post them later.**  
disclaimer.** a-huh. applied.

_.

* * *

"I love you."

He bites her bare shoulder. "I know."

"I'll do anything for you."

He kisses her cheek. "I know."

"Ask me anything, I'll give it to you."

He licks the corner of her mouth. "I know."

"I _am in _love with you."

He roughly cups her naked, heavy breast, molding the hot flesh in his palm. "I know."

"Ichigo…"

He kisses her mouth, filling her with his tongue and saliva. She moans long and low, full with _him_ and everything. His teeth cling to her plump lower lip, chewing, sucking. When he hooks his fingers over the thin string of her panties and tears them off her hips, she gasps, and he silences her with his tongue.

She groans, and it echoes inside his mouth. Teeth chew on her lips, his tongue moves against hers, his lips roll hotly, greedily over hers – consuming her, dominating her, claiming her, _tainting _her.

He presses closer while she tries to catch up with his movements, with his lips, tongue, fingers, body. But she _can't._ He doesn't let her.

He gives. He takes.

She pants harshly against his teeth, shaking, sweating, aching. Gray eyes widen when he grabs one shapely leg. He lifts it and pushes it outward, stretching _her, _opening her wider.

"Ichigo…" she moans against his warm lips.

"I know," he whispers hotly, breathlessly. "I know."

And without a warning, he thrust into her and she screams, arching her back. As she cries out into the darkness, he bites on her lower lip, savoring the sound of her cry of his name, the taste of her lip, the silk wetness of her core. He thrust again, harder, _deeper_.

And she breaks and _breaks, _shatters and _shatters_.

It is a strange feeling, to be broken and be complete all at the same time. And when he does it again – breaking her, filling her up – she cries again and again. She tries to move, but she can't. She tries to breathe, but she can't.

He thrust again, again _and again._

"Ichigo!"

She breaks again, again _and again._

In her daze of colors, waves and muted sounds, she sees him, she feels him. She runs her hand through his hair, and she feels him tingle and convulse.

"I know," he says, he whispers, he growls at every hard, deep thrust. Her body shakes under his rock hard muscles. She is shaking harder now, he is fucking her harder now.

"I know."

She closes her eyes, and tears run down from the corner of her closed lids.

_I love you. _

_I'll do anything for you._

_Ask me anything, I'll give it to you._

_I am in love with you._

And with his every silent confession, she comes violently, shaking, gasping, drowning.

(and again,

again,

and again.)


	2. you, and in the dusk

**title.** you, and in the dusk**  
summary.** Ichigo, Orihime and the minutes after sundown.**  
rating. **strong M  
**note.** thanks very much for your feedback! so loved. feel free to criticize my smut and say that _this_ is '_just _pure smut', which is, yeah, it is. m-rated fics are hard, harder than angst. do not fret, i'm still the silly alice who writes silly fluffs so… don't look at me like _that_ :DD thanks very much for reading!**  
disclaimer. **a-huh. applied.**  
warning.** mature, mindless smut. if you feel uncomfortable, i'm very sorry, please do not continue reading.

_.

* * *

Dusk settles outside. But the scene inside the classroom is a far cry from what dusk feels like outside. It is scorching _hot, _carnal, lewd inside.

"S-Stop…" she moans. Harsh exhales follow her moan. "S-S-Stop… We c-can't – not _here _—" Her moan, this time, is longer.

He grunts and continues, anyway. His finger inside her moves and liquid heat flows down to her inner thighs and onto his hand.

"K-Kurosaki…k-kun…" Her voice breaks and shakes. Behind her bra, her nipples are hard and they _ache._

A low, long groan echoes from her, and she throws her head back. He digs his chin on her shoulder, moving his hand while rocking his hips forward. They stand by her desk, beside the window. He stands behind her, trapping her between his rock hard body and desk. Her upper body is fully clothed, her blouse buttoned. Gray skirt bunches around her hips, exposing her luscious wobbling legs and his hand between her thighs, in front of her pelvis.

She tries again. "Stop… Ku…" The next words are blurred, engulfed in a long moan as he adds another long finger inside her. A gasp escapes her lips as his hold around her hips tightens, pulling her closer, harder against his chest, _harder_ against his arousal.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Her nails dig onto his skin as she clutches his arm that holds her in place.

Gray eyes widen, staring up to the familiar ceiling of their classroom. Her mouth hangs open in a silent cry as he rubbed his throbbing erection against the groove between her buttocks.

_He's…_

"K-Kuro–"

He bites her neck, and at the same time, he strokes her harder between her legs and rocks forward against her buttocks. She gasps and her legs give away, but his strong arm around her waist keeps her upright, keeps her against his hard body. And in the process, his erection rubs even _harder _against the cleft of her plump rear.

"Ku…Kurosa–"

"That's _not_ my name," he growls in her ear. He is breathing harder, harsher, and the feel of her inner muscles around his fingers – wet, hot and soft is _addicting, _making him lose himself_._ "Ichigo," he whispers tightly, his hips moving restlessly. He is fully clothed behind her. Nevertheless, his erection is obvious, and it _is so damn painful._

"That's _my _name." And to punish her, he thrust hard between her butt cheeks, plunges three fingers inside her _more _forcefully, and squeezes her breast.

She lets out a strangled cry, shaking, gasping for air. The pleasure is scrumptiously delicious, and embarrassingly, she is salivating. Trembling, she tries to speak, but no words come, only incoherent moaning.

"Move," he orders harshly, panting, suppressing his desire, his lust – for her _and only for her._

Her face is red and she floods between her legs. "…I… I… H-h-how? Wh-When you m-move like _that _I– _ahh!_"

"You're lazy… Hime."

"It's h-h-hard–"

"Yes, _it_ is," he grits out. "So _move._" Startling her, his pelvis jerks forward.

But she _can't._ He is rocking _fast_ and _hard_ against her plump ass, and at the same, he pinches her nipple.

"Ichi… I–Ichi…_go!_"

Desperately, she tries to reach for that white flash – thick, white-hot liquid rolls down from her weeping feminine core and onto his palm. Her body quakes inside as he speeds up his pelvic and finger thrusts.

"_Ichigo!_"

She wants to kiss him so much to stifle her moans.

He kisses her neck, sucking on her pulse that throbs under his tongue and teeth. Saliva dribbles down from his mouth, like the way saliva trickles down her chin – like the way her vagina weeps as he drives her over the precipice.

Unable to stand it anymore, her hands slam down to her desk, gripping the edges. Under her, her legs shake while his hand moves up and down, his fingers in and out, in rhythm with his wild pelvic thrusts. Long, loud moans and grunts fill the room. She is tethering over the edge, ready to fall and _shatter. _

Behind her, he shudders as he plunges his fingers deeper and faster, rubbing his painful erection against her bottom. Ichigo bites his lip to control his hunger. _Damn it! I want… I want –_

A small cry rolls from her lips. The white flash is nearer, and she can feel it.

But he stops.

Blinking, confused, she stutters, "Wh-What…?"

Silently, he drops his large hand from between her legs and steps back from her, leaving her cold and bothered.

"I-Ichigo…?" She looks over shoulder and watches him sucks off his drippy fingers greedily. She cannot see his eyes, shadowed by his orange locks that fall over his forehead.

Flushed and shaking, with moist gray eyes, she turns around to face him fully, arms around her heated body. She watches as he swallows, shadows playing across his face. When he lifts his chin, she sees his brown eyes, flashing with white-hot desire, heavy with raw lust.

"I'm such a selfish bastard."

And then, he flashes a small crooked grin.

Delicious tingles convulse her spine, making her legs shake. Sticky, wet trails are making their way down her legs.

Her eyes widen as he starts to unzip his pants. "You," he breathes gruffly, hungrily, "…You've got to take care of _this_ first."

Shakily, she obediently goes down to her knees.


	3. his and her fairytale

**title.** his and her fairytale**  
summary.** AND THEY LIVED SMUTTY EVER AFTER.**  
prompt. **_dress _by dark-chyan *hearts*  
**note. **conversation fic, because i'm a dork. :D fufufu. i think i like this one :D *edited on: 4-4-13**  
disclaimer.** a-huh. applied.**  
warning.** innuendo? maybe. :D

_.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a man.

…

…

"ORIHIME."

…

…

And there was a woman.

…

…

"Yes, darling?"

"CHANGE."

"Hmm."

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, darling. I can _hear _you."

"THEN, DO IT. CHANGE. NOW."

"You don't have to go _capslocking _on me, dear."

"…"

"So what is it again?"

"Change."

"Darling, please be eloquent, yes?"

"Change. Into something longer and…"

"And…?"

"IT IS TRANSPARENT, DAMN IT."

"What is?"

"ORIHIME."

"I don't see repeating my name will help me understand what is wrong."

"CHANGE."

"…Oh."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? CHANGE, _NOW._"

"Why? I thought you love this dress!"

"I DO BUT–"

"What did I say about capslocking?"

"I AM NOT CAPSLOCKING. IT'S JUST YOUR IMAGINATION. I AM TALKING, ORIHIME."

"…"

"Change. _Please__._"

"I don't see anything wrong with _this_."

"TOO BAD FOR YOU. I SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH _IT_."

"Ichigo-kun, what did I say about capslocking?"

"…"

"So, darling. What's wrong with my dress?"

"…"

"I don't understand."

"_It's see-through and it's white and it's… it's…_"

"Yes?"

"I CAN SEE EVERYTHING. _EVERYTHING._"

"Oh."

"You- You wore that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe?"

"…"

"Um, Ichigo-kun? This _lace _dress is expensive so if you want to tear it off, please _do it gently — _ICHIGO-KUN!"

"Heh. Who's capslocking _now_?"

…

…

AND THEY LIVED SMUTTY EVER AFTER.


	4. oh baby, baby, i know you love me

**title.** oh baby, baby, i know you love me**  
summary. **"Um, Kurosaki-kun, I think you drop your chopstick – it's inside your pants."**  
prompt. **_the oblivious one _  
**note.** you guys… i love you all! –sobs- thank you so much for your kindness and reading! :D thank you, thank you! –throws orange confetti- **  
disclaimer. **a-huh. applied.**  
warning.** none, um, innuendo and yes, this might induce spastic gagging. :D

_.

* * *

Ichigo shifted in his spot, moving his long legs around with a grimace. He tugged at his collar, keeping his gaze straight, trying to ignore stray locks of red and glimpses of grays.

He swallowed, tried to stop the images from last night's dream of soft skin, long legs and perfect breasts but...

_Epic fail! _

That– _that_ suspiciously sounded like a gleeful yell from his _Hollow._

_Fuck you._

_Sorry, King, I don't bend that way._

_You—_

Tatsuki, who sat beside him, snapped. "Be considerate! Your legs are _too _long, idiot!"

He grunted and settled, but he was still_ very, __very _uncomfortable. Minutes after, he shifted again, and in his distraction, he misjudged his angle, and his leg swung forward, barely missing Tatsuki's lunch.

A vein throbbed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ichigo?!"

As two squabbled, Orihime chose the moment to look up. She cocked her head to the side, blinked and stared.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun."

The two teenagers turned to her at her unassuming voice.

Orihime smiled at Ichigo, who blinked at her, wide-eyed and (_strangely frightened and horribly)_ flushed, and using her chopsticks, she pointed.

"I think you drop your chopstick. It's inside your pants."

Heads lifted and turned as one to look at the orange-haired teen, who looked horrified.

Ichigo wanted to _die_. Now.

Preferably by quick, painless death, delivered by Tatsuki.

_Pfft. _

As if _she'd _do it painlessly.

Cringes and winces after, the heads swung back to stare at the happily, oblivious girl who kept smiling serenely while staring down _there_, glad that she was able to say a few words to her crush without stuttering. When she remained blissful, realization struck and they started to gape at her, including Ichigo, _amazed _at her stunning obliviousness.

Orihime blinked at the stupefied gazes of her friends. She sucked on her chopsticks, pouting, trying to grasp the situation.

"Um." Her gray gaze shifted to lock eyes with Kurosaki-kun who was wide-eyed and red. "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? You're so red! " Worried, she lowered her lunch and chopsticks, getting on her knees to crawl towards Ichigo.

Beside Chad, Keigo began to convulse.

Ichigo, meanwhile, tried to back away, but he was frozen, gaping at Orihime.

"Does it hurt?"

Their friends jerked violently.

"It's… It's…"

His voice did not – _did not _squeak, damn it.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "It's _hard_."

Again, there was another violent jerk, a throbbing vein, convulsions and cringes, as the group gawked.

Orihime blinked, worried.

"Oh! Do you want me to get _it_ for you?"

Ichigo could only gape at her in disbelief (while _his Hollow _cheered).

A radiant, innocent smile spread across her pretty face as she clapped once, beaming.

"I'll help you! I'll put my hands _inside_ your pants and – Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun… your nose is… bleeding?_ Oh no! Kurosaki-kun, are you okay? Wake up!"_


	5. you, and making me feel like a butterfly

**title.** you, and making me feel like a butterfly on drugs**  
rating. **strong/graphic M**  
summary. **Ichigo, Orihime, feet, panties, empty classroom and … his desk.  
**prompt. **_his desk_**  
note.** first of all, thanks so much for your time, reviews and hits! thank you very much, kiss, kiss! the previous week had been so rough. lol. school, decisions, work, no weekends, no rest, fandumbs, man… what a week. :D second, read the warning, please. i meant it. a somewhat-companion piece to 2: _you, and in the dusk_. finally, have fun! fufufu. this collection is so fun to write! a stress-reliever. i even received a prompt _'butt'!_ LMAO**  
warning.** plot-less, graphic, strong, mature content. if you are uncomfortable, do not continue reading. thank you.

**disclaimer.** applied.

_.

* * *

Dusk, again.

She tells him to not to tear her underwear off because it is her favorite.

And panties are expensive, too.

But Ichigo does not listen. He tears if off and shoves it in his back pocket.

"I told you not to–"

"That's for calling me by my last name," he tells her, "_Orihime._"

She bites her lip and pouts. Eyes hooded, he smiles a little and kisses her swollen lips, his fingers in her hair. Her lips are delicious, despite the fact she eats strange foods.

He is addicted. He continues to feast on her mouth. Lashes fluttering, moaning softly, Orihime shifts her legs awkwardly. Ichigo feels it and he lowers his hands to her hips. They deftly slip under her skirt to stroke her thighs, calming her. He growls in appreciation as his fingers come in contact with sticky dampness. She is wet, unbelievably so. Her inner thighs are moist, and her legs – those long, _long _sexy things – are trembling. Contrary to popular belief, it isn't her breasts that he likes the most. It is her legs; he likes her legs the _best_. They are made for sex, for _him, _those sexy delicious things.

Still kissing heavily, a wet, rough kiss, Ichigo cups her plump ass, lifts her up and put her atop of the nearest desk. To whom it belongs, they cannot recall and they do not care. Her small hands grip at his shoulders, her blunt nails digging into the firm muscles of his upper back. While Orihime opens her mouth and returns his starved kiss with her tongue and teeth, her hands moving up to cradle his thick neck, Ichigo squeezes her round, full buttocks, making her moan in pleasure, and then let his hands feel the back of her thighs, knees and calves. He takes off her shoes and massages one tiny socked foot which makes her moan louder under his greedy lips.

"Ichi…" she whispers against his teeth, panting raggedly from the intense liplock. "Th-This is… Mmm, w-we c-can't– Not _here_…" she breathes and bites her lip to suppress her moan as his large hand massage the sole of her right foot. It _always _turns her on when he massages her foot.

"Don't argue," he grunts and kisses her jaw.

"B-But…" Orihime moans in protest but is silenced as Ichigo seals his mouth over hers and steals her breath and logic, ravaging her mouth.

Orihime whimpers, responding fervently, heavily.

He pulled away from her mouth, several strings of saliva between their tongues to whisper. "We'll do this fast, Hime."

The auburn-haired girl lifts her heavy lids and stares into Ichigo's dark brown eyes. She licks her lips and runs her hands over his hair, a shy smile on her lips.

"H-How fast?" she murmurs.

The corner of his lips lifts. "You decide, Hime," he whispers back.

Her large gray eyes blink up at him, the pupils flaring in wonder. Ichigo finds her innocence painfully arousing, and evidently, inside his pants, he grows harder. His dark eyes watch her delicate neck move up and down as she swallows before replying.

"Okay…"

He smirks. "Good…" he whispers against her lips, "that's good." He kisses her again, slanting his mouth over hers. Orihime groans. His kisses make her wetter, and she responds wantonly, feeding her desires. She clutches his face with her small hands, eating greedily at his lips, almost selfishly.

Ichigo smirks mentally at her eagerness.

Indeed, a woman of wide-eyed innocence and dangerous seductive charms. What makes her even more tempting is that she is not even aware of her sultriness.

Dangerous, dangerous girl…

It makes him want to corrupt her even more.

One of his hands combs her hair back, tilting her head back as Ichigo deepens the kiss, his tongue moving inside her hot mouth. He smiles a little against her hungry lips as he feels her hands moving down to undo his belt and zipper of his pants. In turn, he cups her large breasts in his big hands, squeezing them roughly, squishing them together. They are so large that they overflow from his hands, and when a moan rolls off from her captured, swollen lips, Ichigo squeezes them harder.

He knows she likes it rough.

And it will make her want him more.

Harder.

Faster.

Her small, needy cries are crushed by his teeth and tongue. He nips at her upper lip before drawing away to let her breathe. By this time, his belt is undone, but the tab of his zipper remains on its proper place.

"You're not very good with multi-tasking," he says with a hint of amusement. He feels rather than sees her blush.

When she looks up to him with her bright eyes, filled with odd mix of innocence and desire, primal lust convulses his spine.

_Damn._

He clenches his teeth, eyes darkening.

_I want to corrupt her._

_Taint her._

Orihime watches his eyes flash darker.

_Make dirty love to her._

_Selfishly love her._

Somewhere inside the recesses of his mind, he hears a faint cackle.

Ichigo closes his eyes in shame.

But Orihime tenderly cups his cheek.

His eyes fly open and he meets her loving gaze.

"P-Please…"

"Fuck." With that, he dives forward and claims her parted lips in another bruising kiss. She obliges and her fingers fumble for his zipper and clumsily pull it down. He pulls her legs apart and grabs her body closer to him, almost to the edge of the desk.

"Ichigo… _K-Kurosaki-kun–"_

When she calls him like that, Ichigo losses control.

He pushes her skirt up, and she pulls down his boxers clumsily, leaving the undergarment half-on and half-off. His straining, massive arousal is peeking out of the waistband.

He growls, while she moans, the sounds muffled by the heavy, voracious kiss. His calloused fingers dig into the skin of her hips, while Orihime fingers the cloth of his boxers shyly. His hands rove her body as they move up to push up her sleeveless canary sweater above her heaving breasts. Slowly, Ichigo disengages his damp lips from hers, his eyes lowering to gaze at her chest. Her school shirt is _very _tight around her chest, her breasts straining hard against the cloth –his princess continues to _grow, _to blossom. Maybe not in height, but _definitely_, she is maturing, becoming more lusciously filled. Unconsciously, he licks his lips, a subtle predatory look crossing his eyes. In front of him, Orihime bites her lip, staring at Ichigo underneath her lashes.

"I-Ichigo…" she says softly, her grip on his boxers tightening.

His brown eyes lift and he smirks at her heated blush. If possible, her cheeks flame more, matching her hair.

"I… Um…" she stammers, her lashes fluttering. Truth be told, Orihime is not very comfortable with her breast size. What makes it more embarrassing is that at seventeen, her breasts are too big for her thin body, skinny arms and long legs, making them conspicuous. More likely, as she is still at puberty stage, her breasts will grow fuller.

"Ichi…" Her eyes glow as Ichigo leans down to capture her lips in a deep slow kiss. Her lashes lower as she responds. At first, their tongues glide around each others wetly, then, Ichigo presses closer, sinking his tongue into her moist mouth, exploring her thoroughly. Orihime suckles on his tongue shyly, her face flaming. His large hands cup her face, thumbs on her jaw. He put a millimeter space between their swollen lips to thumb her bottom lip, then, kisses her again, murmuring between nips.

"You," he licks her swollen bottom lip, "you are beautiful_._"

Orihime smiles up at him warmly, her embarrassment dissolving. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun."

He smirks and with heavy lidded eyes, his hands glide down to unbutton her shirt, leaving the bottom four buttons on. He pushes the shirt open and her modestly covered breasts bound forward vivaciously. She exhales softly, her hands slipping under his shirt, down to his exposed butt. In retaliation, he firmly molds and squeezes both of her breasts. Her white lacy bra is unpadded, and her nipples stand and harden under his thumbs.

"Ichi… _please…_"

He watches her toss her head back, moaning as his hands work on her heavy breasts roughly. He bends down to scrape his teeth over the skin of her neck. Orihime shivers in anticipation as she feels his large hands sliding backward to unfasten her bra. Her half-lidded eyes flare heatedly, her mouth panting. She heaves a deep sigh as her breasts bounce free from her tight bra. Instantly, calloused palms cup her plump assets, making her gasp, rolling the flesh in his hands. They are so large, so _full _that they spill from his palms.

"Ah… Ah, I-I-Ichi… go…" She licks her lips, clutching at Ichigo's firm bottom. The orange-haired boy pulls back a little, panting harshly. He takes takes the hem of her sweater and forces it off her shoulders and head. The sweater falls to the ground. One of her hands tugs the red bow of her uniform off while Ichigo wraps one arm around her frail body, slightly lifting her off the desk. He grasps her right breast and lifts it to his mouth. Orihime writhes inside his embrace, panting harshly at the feel of his warm saliva and teeth.

Ichigo nibbles on her nipple like it's a berry fruit. Orihime tosses her head back as a long moan escapes her mouth. Warm saliva trickles from Ichigo's greedy mouth to the curve of her breast and to her stomach as he continues to slaver over and tug at her nipple with his teeth. He releases the tight pink bud and closes his mouth over her breast, sucking the rosy tip into his mouth. Still suckling, Ichigo reaches down between their bodies, pushing down the front of his boxers to free his painful erection. Above him, Orihime gasps at the feel of his tip poking her thigh. Her thighs move around, opening wider, welcoming him. She wraps her arms around his shoulder, panting.

"Hime…" he growls against her flesh. "You look so... _fuck."_

Orihime shudders. The word is scandalously… sexy.

He lifts his head from her chest, locks eyes with her and clenching his teeth, he thrust into her wet heat suddenly, surprising Orihime, making her stiff and cry out. Her legs jolt and wrap around his hips, her head spinning and falling back as she moans.

_A…A-A-Ama… Amazing… _

Orihime thought dazedly, her half-lidded eyes staring up to the ceiling. _H-he's… _She bites her trembling, bottom lip as Ichigo continues to thrust deeply, fully. He is so deeply burrowed inside her, almost to the hilt.

"Hime… Look at me," he growls harshly, "Look at me." Orihime complies, face flushed. His tongue rolls out, moist with thick saliva. Orihime parts her quivering, swollen lips to stick her own tongue out. With a moan, their tongues meet and intertwine wetly, while Ichigo's hips rock aggressively against hers.

"Ichi…mmm… I-Ichigo…" Orihime murmurs against his lips.

"What?" When she doesn't answer, Ichigo thrust his tongue into her mouth. Orihime's small hands cling to his polo. "What is it?" he prods between kisses.

Orihime shuts her eyes tightly, her body trembling. "Please… I…" The knot inside her body tightens painfully. "F-Faster… P-Please…" His arm around her constricts; she flushed harder in shame. Orihime blinks, confused, as she hears him chuckle.

A large hand cups her heated face. "Don't be embarrassed," Ichigo says and captures her mouth in one hard kiss before continuing, "Your Highness."

His eyes flash and darken.

Orihime's eyes widen and a sharp gasp escapes her mouth as his pace picks up violently, her body jerking almost brutally at every hard thrust, her breasts bouncing at every jerk.

_H-He's… oh g-god… oh my… _She bites her lip to muffle her moan. _Ichi's so… so…_ She squeezes her eyes shut, embarrassed at her thoughts. Even now, after many times they have had sex, she is still shy about her desires, and Ichigo still manages to overwhelm her with his stamina and girth. She can feel his length pulse inside her, pushing in and out of her silk wetness. He is such a powerful presence inside her, wild, raging and ravenous. The sensitive soft ridges of her insides are quivering at every plunge. His mouth feasts on her nipples, his hand clutching at the back of her thigh, his other arm around her back.

"Hime…"

She whines, clutching him closer. He shifts his hold, his hands supporting the back of her thighs. Orihime leans back, head tossed back, her hands dropping to her sides to grab at the edges of the desk, keeping her shaking body upright.

Ichigo's eyes narrow, eyeing Orihime's submissive pose. He swallows, gripping her thighs tighter. "Fuck. You look…" he grits out, panting as he forces himself inside her. She feels incredible, making him groan as if he were in pain.

"_Fuck._"

He's had her many times but he keeps lusting after her. He can't get enough of her.

"A-Ah… Ichi… go…" Orihime lifts her hips to counter his movements.

The peak is _closer._

Ichigo's gaze flickers from her panting mouth to her bouncing large breasts. Both are equally enticing, both are too damn erotic that he feels himself go harder and his desire to increase tenfold.

_Damn._

His eyes roll to the back of his head, clenching his teeth.

"Ah! Mmm… I-Ichi… _Ah!_"

He quicken his already fast pace, the desk creaking under their combined efforts, her cries filling his ears.

Suddenly, the door slides open.

Ichigo thrusts repeatedly, deeply, so _hard_ that the desk skids backward at the force of his thrusts, Orihime's cries become louder, her breasts bobbing heavily in front of him.

"Huh?"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo rears back, pinches her engorged clit and slams back into her deeply.

Orihime cries out, sobbing as she shatters around him, forcing him into a white-hot release.

"I think…"

It isn't Orihime's voice. It is deep and male. Panting, Ichigo lifts his foggy gaze past Orihime's bowed head.

_The fuck?!_

His jaw drops.

"That's my desk."

Blue eyes narrow icily.

"Kurosaki," Ishida says blankly.


	6. lament of the innocence

**title. **lament of the innocence**  
summary.** Ichigo took the "HOW INNOCENT OR PERVERTED ARE YOU?" quiz!**  
prompt. **_technology_  
**note. **thanks so much for reading! :D **  
disclaimer. **applied, applied. Bleach and Facebook are of their own respective owners. **  
warning.** rated C for craaaaaack! :D

._

* * *

**HOW INNOCENT OR PERVERTED ARE YOU?**

_Take this quiz and find out! _

1. How many times in a day do you think of lollipops?

[ ] once a day

[ ] at least five times a day

[ ] EVERY FREAKING MINUTE!

[ ] as long as it's a strawberry-flavored one…

[x] tch. I'm not a wimp. What kind of question is this?! Loser.

2. What is your favorite number?

[ ] 3

[ ] 69

[ ] 10005050505

[x] 5

[ ] only wimps have favorite numbers

3. What is your favorite animal?

[ ] rabbit

[ ] dog

[ ] tiger, _rawr!_

[x] kitten

[ ] ANIMAL? LOSER! What do you think I am? A ZOO KEEPER?

4. Do you know what Uranus is?

[x] yes

[ ] no

[ ] is it something we eat?

[ ] I believe it's somewhere over the rainbow…

[ ] TCH. IDIOT. OF COURSE. I STUDIED MY BIOLOGY!

5. Do you like lemonade?

[ ] oh mmmm yes!

[x] no

[ ] I love it! I crave for IT EVERY SINGLE MINUTE!

[ ] I'm too young for lemonade…

[ ] I PREFER ORANGE JUICE.

_Get result._

_Publish this on your wall._

_._

_._

_._

**Kurosaki Ichigo **THIS IS STUPID DAMN IT!

**Kurosaki Ichigo took the HOW PERVERTED OR INNOCENT ARE YOU Quiz and the result is:**

**YOU ARE PERVERTED!**

You are a gem! You are perverted! Your thoughts swirl and darken when you imagine your loved one. You want to strip her naked and gawk at her large breasts! You want to tangle your hand in her auburn hair and have your way with her! As you look into her large, _large _gray eyes… you lose control. Your libido is high and you crave for sex like the way you crave for water. Do not be ashamed! It is normal to be curious about the opposite sex. However, if it is towards the same sex, fear not - it is still normal, just unconventional. As long as it's True Love, you have nothing to fear. After all, True Love always prevails!

**Comment – Like – Take this Quiz**

**Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Asano Keigo, Arisawa Tatsuki, Matsumoto Rangiku **and** 76 others **like this.

View all 69 comments

**Asano Keigo **we are TRULY FRIENDS FOR LIFE ICHIIIGOOOO

**Abarai Renji **does not believe this crap.

**Kurosaki Ichigo **agrees with** Abarai Renji**

**Abarai Renji **BECAUSE YOU DO NOT POSSESS LIBIDO

**Kurosaki Ichigo **will kill Renji

**Abarai Renji** try it BERRY-KUN.

**Kuchiki Rukia** wow Ichigo, I didn't know you have it in you

**Kurosaki Ichigo **SHUT UP. this quiz is crap!

**Ishida Uryuu **auburn hair, huh?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ISHIDA

**Matsumoto Rangiku **LARGE, LARGE GRAY EYES?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **somebody, just kill me

**Kurosaki Karin **pfft. Ichi-nii? Perverted? This is crap. Ichi-nii is terrified of boobs.

**Kurosaki Yuzu **don't say that Karin-chan!

**Kurosaki Isshin **I AM SO PROUD OF YOUUUUU MY DEAREST PERVERTED SON! AND HERE I AM, THINKING THAT YOU'RE—

**Kurosaki Ichigo **die, you loser.

…

…

**Inoue Orihime** likes this.

…

…

**Kurosaki Ichigo **…um, Inoue?

**Urahara Kisuke **my, my… I kinda expected this. Gray eyes and auburn hair. No surprise there.

**Matsumoto Rangiku **Orihime-chan, be a darling and look in a mirror, _please_?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **DAMN IT STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS! DELETE ALL YOUR FUCKING COMMENTS RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT A PERVERT!

**Yasutora Sado **…

**Inoue Orihime **are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **Inoue! I… Don't believe this quiz! I'm not… I'm not a pervert.

**Inoue Orihime **if Kurosaki-kun says he's not a pervert, then I believe Kurosaki-kun. :))

**Kurosaki Ichigo **thank you, Inoue

**Abarai Renji **I thought you like Men, Ichigo?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **fuck you

**Abarai Renji **no thanks, man. I have Rukia for that.

**Kuchiki Byakuya** See me in my office, Lieutenant Abarai. NOW.

…

…

**Inoue Orihime **this isn't true! :(

**Inoue Orihime took the HOW PERVERTED OR INNOCENT ARE YOU Quiz and the result is:**

**YOU ARE EXTREMELY PERVERTED!**

Oh my, my, _my._ We have a rare gem here! YOU ARE A DIAMOND! You may look innocent, wide-eyed, ditzy, and child-like but in truth, all you think about is scowling, sullen and hot-tempered orange-haired substitute shinigami – oh, did I say _shinigami? _Okay, let's proceed. All you think about is how to gobble up strawberries covered in cream and chocolate. You daydream about how hard his chest looks like, how silky his orange hair is, how sexy his scowls are and how you want to touch his butt. Gather your strength and apply your lip gloss and jump him!

**Comment – Like – Take this Quiz**

**Kon, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, Arisawa Tatsuki, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji **and** 46 ****others** like this.

View all 58 comments

**Arisawa Tatsuki **heh. This quiz is kinda accurate. Scowling, sullen and hot-tempered orange-haired? HEH.

**Matsumoto Rangiku **I KNEW IT! SWEET ORIHIME-CHAN IS NOT SO INNOCENT!

**Hitsugaya Toshirou **Matsumoto, do your paperwork!

**Matsumoto Rangiku **but Taichou…!? Look at Orihime-chan's result! Our dear princess is EXTREMELY PERVERTED!

**Kuchiki Rukia **I understand Ichigo… but you?!

**Inoue Orihime **Kuchiki-san… please, don't tell Kurosaki-kun!

**Asano Keigo **I-I-I-I-Inoue-san?! Thud.

**Abarai Renji **substitute shinigami, huh? –evil grin-

**Kuchiki Rukia **slaps Renji. Don't think about Inoue like that! She's not like you or Ichigo!

**Abarai Renji **what?! What about me?! Look at the result, Rukia!

**Kuchiki Rukia **shut up! Don't look at Inoue like that or I will pluck your eyeballs out!

**Urahara Kisuke **so, -wiggles eyebrow- who's this scowling, sullen and hot-tempered orange-haired substitute, Inoue-chan?

**Inoue Orihime **I… I… I'm so sorry!

**Hitsugaya Toshirou **don't be sorry. This is Matsumoto's fault.

**Kurosaki Ichigo **…

**Inoue Orihime **…Kurosaki-kun? You… Um, this is not true. I mean I…

**Matsumoto Rangiku **ayiee. Even virtually, you two sure are very shy!

**Hitsugaya Toshirou **GO BACK TO YOUR PAPERWORK, MATSUMOTO

**Kurosaki Ichigo** don't worry, Inoue. These quizzes are rigged for sure!

**Kuchiki Rukia **of course. There's no way Inoue is perverted like YOU

**Kurosaki Ichigo **would you stop smearing my reputation?! I'm not a pervert!

**Kuchiki Rukia **what reputation? And I heard you moaning out –

**Kurosaki Ichigo **SHUT UP

**Inoue Orihime** arigato, Kuchiki-san! :) Arigato, Kurosaki-kun :)

**Kurosaki Ichigo **yeah… Sure, Inoue

**Kuchiki Rukia **are you blushing, Ichigo?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **I SAID SHUT UP!

**Hitsugaya Toshirou **wait… aren't you a scowling, sullen and hot-tempered orange-haired substitute shinigami, Kurosaki?

**Kurosaki Ichigo **…

**Inoue Orihime **…

…

…

**Matsumoto Rangiku **Heh heh heh

**Matsumoto Rangiku took the HOW PERVERTED OR INNOCENT ARE YOU Quiz and the result is:**

**YOU ARE INNOCENT!**

Wow! You are rarer than diamonds! You are sweet and innocent! You only think of pure thoughts! You are spotless and you are truthful. Please, protect yourself! Do not mingle with people who are out to divirginize you! You are one of a kind woman.

**Comment – Like – Take this Quiz**

View all 15 comments

**Hitsugaya Toshirou **DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO FINISH YOUR PAPERWORK?

**Abarai Renji **you…?! INNOCENT? Puke gag puke

**Matsumoto Rangiku **heh, don't underestimate the power of honesty! The truth prevails!

**Kurosaki Ichigo **thinks this is bullshit

**Ichimaru Gin **is heartbroken

**Aizen Sousuke **you made my favorite doll cry, Matsumoto-san

**Kurosaki Ichigo **I WILL DEFEAT YOU, AIZEN!

**Kuchiki Rukia **is speechless

**Inoue Orihime **Rangiku-san, I feel unworthy of your friendship…

**Matsumoto Rangiku **oh hush, Orihime-chan, I will not abandon friends just because they're extremely perverted!

**Kurosaki Ichigo **Inoue's not perverted!

**Matsumoto Rangiku **you too, Ichigo. Don't worry! We shall remain friends despite of your impurity

…

…

**Kon **:)

**Kon took the HOW PERVERTED OR INNOCENT ARE YOU Quiz and the result is:**

**YOU ARE EXTREMELY INNOCENT!**

Oh my! The rarest gem _ever!_ How on earth could you survive in this impure world? Are you an angel in disguise? Sent by God above for me to love, to hold and idolize? The tide is high but you're holding on! You're gonna be the number ONE! Nuuuumber one! Nuuuuumber one! Please, do not look upon me! I am unworthy to be look at by someone so pure, so innocent, so sweet!

**Comment – Like – Take this Quiz**

**Kurosaki Ichigo **BULLSHIT


	7. hands and silk

**title.** hands and silk**  
summary.** "Help me."**  
prompt. **_help_  
**note. **TOTALLY (IN THE FUTURE) CANON HECK YEAH. HAHA.**  
disclaimer.** applied, a-huh.**  
warning.** mature content. :D because i'm corrupted. INNOCENCE COME BACK TO MEEEEEEE.

_.

* * *

Ichigo dreamed once. And when it came, he was unprepared. He was disgusted and horrified that he dared to dream that _dream._

The second time he dreamed, he was still unprepared. This time, he was _pleasantly _shocked, and more horrified because the dream was clearer and it came with sounds. Soft, breathy, and beautiful.

The third time the dream came, he was prepared, battle-ready but he was caught off guard with the intensity, caught up in the moment because it felt so real, it sounded so real, and when he woke up, as he looked down to his drawstring pajama pants, the evidence was clear.

He must be crazy because he counted how many times he had had that dream. However, later on, the dreams became frequent and he lost count. The dreams became daydreams, and they haunted his waking hours with ferocious regularity and cruel clarity that…

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, I think you drop your chopstick. It's inside your pants."

With eyes screwed shut, the orange-haired teenager groaned harshly and his forehead hit the wall before him.

How _fucking _embarrassing. He'd prefer being kicked around by Grimmjow or pierced by Ulquiorra than being humiliated like that. However, he could not blame Orihime. She was pure and spontaneous. It was his own lack of self-control that awarded him with severe humiliation. His friends – those _cruel_ individuals he called friends – will never let him live it down.

He can already picture Keigo's leering face and Tatsuki's smug, but disgusted grin.

_Someone… just fucking kill me!_

_I will, King. Someday!_

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_You wish._

The hybrid heaved a deep, shaky sigh. Unconsciously, he tugged the front of his pants, grimacing in pain. _Damn. _He was having a full-blown cockstand. And it was fucking painful. The dark thoughts swirling inside his mind wasn't helping; it made things harder, more painful.

He shut his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm his hormones, the lust and to stop the twisted thoughts of sliding his cock in and out of her delectable mouth.

…

…

_Fuck!_

Aggravated, he kicked a chair – old and wobbly – and it skidded across the small room, hitting the wall. The room he was in was old and abandoned, and will undergo construction next month. The desks were old and some were rickety.

_Why now? _He despaired as he shifted his lean legs around to give his erection some room to breathe. _I have no fucking choice. Looks like I have to take care of this jackass. _He sneered, referring to his painful erection. He could not even walk. What a fucking asshole.

The orange head gritted his teeth and sneered to himself as he unzipped the zipper of his pants. He let out a shaky breath, flexing his fingers.

_Shit. _

Biting his swollen bottom lip, with beads of sweat dotting his forehead and temples, Ichigo slid a hand inside his pants and boxers. His fingers curled around his throbbing length. He hissed harshly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his member throbbed and hardened more inside his fist. It felt fucking good and at the same time painful, just like every night and every time he dreamed of _her. _He'd feel guilt at first – after all, she… that pure, beautiful girl… Inoue Orihime deserved to be respected, and he respected her, he did, he really did – but the primal, delicious sensation of satisfaction will engulf him completely and he'd groan his lust out, panting, sweating.

His fingers around his length tightened. He faced the wall, one hand bracing the wall to support his shaking body. Later, his forehead dropped to the wall, hot puffs warming the cold cement as his hips flexed. He knew he'd feel guilt and disgust afterwards that will poison his veins and will make looking at her difficult. But right now, he'd do anything to find release.

Because it fucking hurt.

"…D-Damn."

Disgusted and nearing his orgasm, he groaned her name. "Orihime…"

Dreams – so painfully clear, flashed before his eyes. It felt so real that it was _her _hand clutching his cock, it was _her _voice panting _his _name, it was _her _scent overwhelming his senses, and that there were two, not one, bodies moving against each other, two voices mingling, two heartbeats racing.

"Orihime… Orihime… _fuck…"_

He bit his lip, his hand moving faster, his heart pounding in his ears.

Her name rolled out of his lips again and again, his voice louder, hoarser.

His hips bucked and he groaned loudly.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The door slid open with a loud thump.

Chocolate eyes snapped open in shock. Damp orange locks falling over his eyes, he turned his head to look at the doorway where a girl was standing, breathlessly calling his name.

Worried gray eyes met amber orbs.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Her wide-eyed stare slowly traveled from his intense eyes. "Are… you hurt…" And to his mouth, heaving chest, and then, to his hand inside his pants, unbuttoned and hanging low around his hips.

"…Oh."

His grip tightened, his erection pulsed as he watched her lips part, her pink tongue tracing her bottom lip.

"_Oh._"

* * *

HEH. XDDD


	8. i love you, you know!

**title.** i love you, you know!**  
summary.** finally, after 400 something chapters, Orihime confessed!**  
prompt. **M&M  
**note.** i don't have an excuse for this one :)**  
disclaimer.** applied, a-huh. no not mine, ever. so don't sue. i'm just a poor delusional girl.**  
warning.** …

_.

* * *

The door leading to the rooftop opened and closed with a dull thud, followed by tentative footsteps. A small smile tugged at his lips. He knew who it was. He knew that reiatsu well. Patiently, he waited for her with closed eyes, furrowed brows, arms folded behind his head, an empty juice box dangling from his lips by the chewed-up straw.

The footsteps stopped.

He cracked one eye open.

First thing he saw was a long, thick cape of auburn hair that swirled around her face as a gust of wind harshly beat at her. His eyes unconsciously lowered to her bare legs, her skirt flaring around her thighs, showing more skin than what was proper.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo blinked and lifted his gaze back to her face, still covered with tangled auburn hair. He had to smirk, amused at how helpless she looked with that pout on her face while the wind pounded on her fragile but curvaceous body.

"Inoue."

His eyebrows arched as she blushed brightly, matching her hair.

"You ok?" he asked while standing up, leaving the empty juice back on the ground, and easily towering over her. Amused at her attempts to keep her skirt down and stay upright against the wind with her hair whipping around her, Ichigo reached out and gathered the long strands of hair in his fist, tucking them in one side. As he did this, his eyes watched expressions after expressions flash across her red face.

"Inoue? Hey, what's wrong? You ok?" asked Ichigo, still holding her hair in his fist while several strands flew about her face.

She nodded vigorously, her hands fisting on her skirt. "O-oh yes! T-Thank you… Kurosaki-kun."

"Sure." As the wind died down, Ichigo slowly let go of her hair, letting the strands fall back to her shoulders and behind her. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he continued, watching her underneath his lashes. Instantly, she blushed, much to Ichigo's confusion.

"Y-yes… Um…"

Orihime, on the other hand, started to fidget.

_Is this right? What if… What if…_ A mental image of gigantic and ominous Tatsuki and Rukia towering over her trembling form entered her mind. The girl sighed in defeat, remembering Rukia's threat and Tatsuki's goading.

"What is it?" She jumped slightly at Ichigo's voice and looked up to the teen who was frowning in curiosity at her. Under his intense gaze, Orihime felt her cheeks flush darker.

_Can I really do this?! My h-h-heart… is beating so hard! I might die and who will look after the cheese popcorn? No one!_

"Are you alright? Is there a problem?" His frown darkened. "Is someone bothering you? Did someone hurt you or –"

"N-No…" she stammered.

The frown lifted a bit and the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. "Then, what is it?"

_Can I … Can I really… d-d-do this?_ Unlike Tatsuki and Rukia, she was not as aggressive as her two female friends. Her shyness was so extreme that sometimes frustrate Tatsuki and now, Rukia. "Um…" Her grip on her short skirt tightened as she lowered her gaze, finding the ground more interesting than the face before her.

Ichigo started to worry, not that he'd admit it. He stared at her lowered lashes, small nose and plump lips, the bottom one between her teeth. Unbidden, his eyes dropped lower than her chin, lingered somewhere a gentleman should not stare at. His gaze dropped to her short skirt and finally, to her legs. His collar suddenly felt too tight, but he kept staring at the smooth-looking skin, unconsciously appreciating the view, especially the way the skirt ride up at the every sway of the breeze.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo quickly lifted his gaze off her legs, and his cheeks burned as he found her looking at his face. She looked worried, scared even. Was she scared of him and his would-be reaction?

He tried to reassure her. "It's alright. What is it?" Ichigo said with a small smile.

"But… But… Um. I… I… I w-want to…" She quickly dropped her eyes, biting her lip hard that they swelled under her teeth.

He raised a curious brow. _Want to what? _Somewhere inside his mind, he heard a vague snicker. He rolled his eyes and chose not to acknowledge the white menace. "Yeah?" he prodded. "You should stop biting your lip. You'll hurt yourself."

"Y-Yes…"

Without thinking, he reached out and grasped her shoulder. "Come on. What is it? You know you can tell me anything. We're…" The word 'friends' or 'nakama' didn't sound right in his ears, even in his thoughts. Especially now that he can feel the warmth of her skin despite the presence of cloth between his palm and the skin of her shoulder.

When he looked at her face, she was looking at him with wide eyes. She looked startled and Ichigo wondered what it was to be startled about.

_Oh no… Oh no… his hand… his hand! I… I… feel faint… I need to eat popcorn! I need to eat a sweet potato with cheese! I need to eat—_

"Inoue? You're… red. Are you sick?" His voice punctured through her bubble and Orihime quickly shook her head in a negative.

"I… I'm f-fine!" she replied, almost yelling. Ichigo looked surprised at first before nodding slowly.

"Alright…"

Orihime wanted to melt in a heated, purple – pink! And red! – goo as Ichigo slowly, very _slowly, _took off his hand from her shoulder. His fingers caressed the fabric of her uniform before leaving her shoulder, and the girl shivered in delight.

"So…" Ichigo shoved his hands inside his pockets so as to prevent them from moving on their own. Touching this girl was dangerous to his system. Vaguely, he wondered how it would feel like to touch her bare skin. Huffing to himself, he swept the thought aside. He was not some lecher. He respected Orihime, and having inappropriate thoughts about her was not respectful.

**Tch. Whatever, King.**

Ignoring the sneering voice at the back of his head, he continued his query. "What is it? Inoue, you can tell me anything and I won't get mad at all."

"R-Really?"

He fought the urge to grin at her hopeful tone. "Yeah."

Orihime swallowed and stiffened her resolve. "I…"

Ichigo waited patiently.

"I… I…" She heaved a deep sigh, and looked up to his curious gaze, red-cheeked, eyes big and moist.

"You…?"

"…Y-your… I…w-w-want…y-you…"

His whole face went crazy red as Ichigo's eyes slowly widened, his heart suddenly jumping and vibrating like crazy. He gulped painfully. He began to lift his quivering hands to grasp her shoulders.

_It c-can't be… Inoue…? She's –_

Suddenly, the girl let out a wail and pushed her palms to her cheeks. "I can't say it! I… I…"

"Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun –"

"Say _it_."

Gray eyes popped out in shock at Ichigo's sudden, low growling voice. "B-but–" She squeaked as the orange-haired substitute grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer, so close she can feel his breath on her face.

"Say it."

At that irresistible, low grinding voice, Orihime felt something inside her snap as she _yelled._

"I want to melt in your mouth, not in your hand!"

Ichigo felt like someone hit a gong right behind him.

…

…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um." Orihime tilted her head to the side curiously. "Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

Worried, the girl leaned up closer. "Kurosaki-kun, are you there…?"

Kurosaki-kun wasn't moving nor blinking at all, but his mouth was ajar that Orihime feared a rabbit will hop in and disappear. His eyes were popping out as though she had grown an extra large head. His lack of response was disappointing, and when he dropped her shoulders, she felt her eyes burn with tears.

"I-I…I'm so sorry!" she wailed, bowing. "Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-chan said… Huh?" She looked up. Her eyes met air. "Kurosaki-kun?" He was nowhere in sight. "Where did he… _Kurosaki-kun!"_

The poor boy was unconscious and was on his back. Crying out in panic, Orihime fell to her knees and cradled his head in her arms, hugging his head to her bosom as she cried.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to kill you! I swear! Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-chan said I must confess and not waste my life because we'll never know when the sun will stop shining and the stars will stop twinkling and the popcorns to stop popping– _Kurosaki-kun_!" She shook him and his head lolled back. Her eyes bulged, seeing a trickle of blood dribbling from Ichigo's nose. Panic-stricken, Orihime screamed.

"TATSUKI-CHAN! RUKIA-CHAN! KUROSAKI-KUN IS BLEEDING! KUROSAKI-KUN IS DEAD!"

…

…

"Gah. What an idiot," Tatsuki grumbled, watching the scene with a disappointed pout.

Rukia was smirking. "Did you see his face and how his eyes rolled at the back of his head when Inoue confessed?" The two dark-haired girls looked at each other and burst into a fit of hysterical and mocking laughter.

"GAHAHAHAHA!"

"I can't believe you two! Making Inoue say those things!" Renji said, shaking his head.

Rukia rolled her eyes, still laughing. "Blah! It's about time she confessed. And that's one kickass confession." The shinigami added smugly. "_We_ help her look for a tried and tested confession and that _line_ is made of EPIC WIN." The two dark-haired girls laughed again.

Renji looked at her blankly. "Are you freaking nuts? It's a pick up line!"

The laughter stopped abruptly.

_.

* * *

Yes, I love pick up lines! And I love M&M's. Heh. XD thanks :)


	9. she burns me up

**title.** she burns me up**  
rating. **strong/graphic M**  
summary. **she's angry. he's hungry. and they collide.  
**prompt. **_ankles_**  
note. **just be warned :DD *got shot into pieces by a bazooka!* read the warning, please. and thank you for reading!**  
warning.** plotless, GRAPHIC, crude, language, IchiHime. uncomfortable, then, do not read. DO NOT READ. thank you.

**disclaimer.** applied, a-huh.

_.

* * *

"You're angry."

She didn't respond, but she walked past him, her skirt swishing around her thighs and stalked towards the sliding doors of now-empty classroom.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, and startling her, he grabbed her thin arm and turned her around to face him. Deftly, the auburn-haired girl freed her arm – she knew Karate, Tatsuki-chan made sure to teach her the basics – and turned away from him, walking briskly away from him.

Behind her, a pair of brown eyes hardened and darkened.

"Don't walk away from me, Orihime."

It was a warning.

Orihime gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, between her breasts and around her waist, slamming her roughly to a hard expanse of his powerful chest. One of his large hands gripped her shoulder, the other on her hip. A soft exhale escaped her lips as Ichigo pressed her closer, hot breath ghosting over the back of her ear.

"I hate it… when you walk away from me," he whispered. "I hate it when I look at you and I'm _looking _at your back."

She bit her lip to regulate her breathing.

"Fine," he snorted. "I like watching your back," he continued in his silk, but rough, voice. She jerked when his lips touched the sensitive skin of her ear. "No. Not your back." His hold tightened that she gasped. "I should be honest. I like watching your ass."

Orihime felt her whole body flush.

"But it does not mean you can walk away from me."

Her heart thudded violently against her ribs. Her tongue slipped out to wet her dry lips. "…Let go."

The hand on her shoulder placed itself on her cheek, turning her face to the side where his face hovered. His lips touched her temple, and he murmured, "This is surprising. You were never the type of person who gets angry."

"I _can _get angry," Orihime replied, lowering her lashes. "I –"

"I know," Ichigo cut in. His voice dropped in a low, scratching purr. "You slapped Ulquiorra once. When he mocked our friends."

"Yes. So, let go." She struggled inside his arms, writhing and wriggling. But it seemed like his arms were made of steel and his chest of iron. He didn't budge. Orihime always knew it was futile to struggle against him. He was too strong. He was always too strong. And she? The weak, fragile princess. She had told him this once and he had shrugged with a reply of _"says who? Just because you refused to fight does not mean you're weak. Tch. As if I'd let you fight."_

"Stop struggling. You'd just get exhausted."

"…Let go." She paused, and unthinkingly added, "Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime gasped loudly as Ichigo gripped her tighter that it almost hurt. The hand on her face sank into her hair and it curled into a fist, gathering thick locks of caramel hair. Ichigo kissed her cheek, his lips hot and firm on her skin. The auburn-haired girl writhed, biting her trembling lip.

"…You really know how to make me lost my control, Orihime."

"I…I…" She continued to struggle, moving her arms, her hips and her legs.

A pained, low groan echoed from Ichigo. "Fuck," he growled harshly. "Keep struggling. Yeah. _That _way."

_Huh?_

Her gray eyes widened. _Oh… my…_ At once, her body went still.

Ichigo chuckled. "So you felt _it, _huh?"

She was mortified, and her voice shook as she whispered. "P-p-please… Let go."

His fist relaxed and sooner, his fingers soothingly massaged her scalp, making her lose herself. However, she struggled and reminded herself that she was _still _angry and no, no, _no – _she won't be seduced out her anger.

"Kurosa–"

"I suggest," growled Ichigo, "You stop before I totally lose my control." He bent down and started kissing the exposed flesh of her neck. "Calling me _'Kurosaki-kun_'… I trust you know what I am _capable_ to do."

Orihime felt her mouth go dry. Of course. She _knew_. With an uncharacteristic frown on her pretty face, she turned her head to the opposite side when Ichigo tried to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Ichigo," she began. The orange-haired teen frowned at her tone. "Please, let me go."

It was silent for a while.

"You really are angry."

Orihime remained quiet.

"Too bad…" Her eyes widened, and she gasped as Ichigo turned her around inside his arms. A hand shot up to clutch at the back of her head. Wide-eyed, Orihime looked up to him. Ichigo was smirking, the corner of his mouth lifting, revealing a bit of his canine.

A flash of something akin to desperation crossed his dark eyes.

"Ichi–"

The rest of her words became a moan as Ichigo took her mouth. Her back arched as his tongue forced entrance and ran its tip over the row of her teeth and touched the roof of her mouth. Skillfully, he tangled his tongue with hers, and despite her hesitancy, he managed to tango with her tongue. The heat drowning his nerves spread and in his hunger, he took Orihime's whole mouth, but the heat continued to drown him. He forced Orihime's head closer to his, mashing their lips together.

_No! _Orihime's mind protested, her face red, eyes squeezed shut. She pushed at his chest, which was a futile attempt. She let out a suppressed shriek of shock as Ichigo cupped her backside and lifted her off her feet. Shoes slipped off her small feet as she struggled. A surprised gasp came from her, muffled by Ichigo's mouth and greedy tongue, when he dropped her onto a desk. Her body swung back, and their lips disconnected sloppily. His tongue was still sticking out, her mouth slightly hanging open. Her wide eyes watched his tongue lick his upper lip, leaving the flesh glistening with dampness. Her gaze lifted up to his gleaming eyes.

Her throat moved with audible gulp, beads of sweat dripping between her heaving breasts and from her temple to her soft jaw.

She opened her mouth to say something but she jerked in shock as Ichigo brusquely cupped her breasts. Her brows wrinkled as her trembling mouth panted, her head tilting back. Ichigo stepped closer and nestled himself between her thighs. Her skirt rode up to expose more of her pale flesh.

"S-Stop…"

Their eyes met.

"No."

Ichigo started to unbutton her short-sleeved uniform shirt. Her hands moved in frantic attempt to stop his hands. Her fingers wrapped around his thick wrists. She pulled weakly at his wrists but Ichigo just smirked at her attempts.

"Stop fighting me," he said with a small, dark grin as he stared into Orihime's dazed big eyes.

Mortified, she looked down and found her uniform opened, revealing her modestly covered breasts. Flesh overflowed from the cups.

Ichigo gently ran his palms over her flesh, from her collarbones to her breasts, which he cupped with revered hands, then down to her pale stomach. Her waist was neither tiny nor broad. She fit just right in his palms. He felt her shiver under his calloused palms as he continued to feel her skin. So soft and pale against his hard, tanned hands. Quickly, he undid the clasp of her bra, and her breasts bounced forward. They were full, yes, but they were firm. They bounced with firm vivaciousness.

Just the way he liked it.

His gaze went up to her cute flushing face and he smirked, his eyes glinting.

She was truly beautiful.

But she was more beautiful when she was asleep and drooling, covering his chest with her drool, he decided a long time ago.

While in a daze, Ichigo managed to strip her of her bra and blouse. Orihime jerked and her breasts jiggled when Ichigo cupped them, his thumbs rubbing the pebbled tips. He watched in mild amusement as the auburn-haired girl struggled within herself, her small teeth gritting in frustration.

"P-Please…" Orihime begged softly, her wide eyes moist. Ichigo delighted himself with listening and watching her fast, heavy breaths.

"Please… what?" asked the orange-haired substitute, massaging Orihime's large breasts gently, albeit inside, he was dying to suck them thoroughly. "You know I'd do anything for you." Ichigo bit his lip to repress a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as Orihime tried and failed to answer.

His hands closed over her breasts, her nipples hard against his palms. He felt her shiver, her small body quivering as he gave a firm squeeze.

Stuttering and trembling, Orihime opened her damp lips. "I-Ichi–" A long, weakened moan tore from her mouth, her eyes shutting tightly to stem the flow of heat, when Ichigo latched his mouth onto her breast, taking the nipple inside. He suckled with hunger, groaning his appreciation against her flesh. He opened his mouth to suck more flesh as possible before closing his teeth around the nipple. Above him, the auburn haired girl gasped and clutched his shoulders, her blunt nails digging into his uniform.

He suckled harder, his tongue swiftly flicking over her abused nipple. His hand cupped the other mound, molding and rolling the flesh in his palm. Orihime sounded like she was sobbing. Her legs were moving around frantically, rubbing against his pants.

One of her hands moved to grip at his thick, messy hair. Her fingers dug deeply into the waves, and instead of pulling his head away from her chest, her fingernails roughly scratched his scalp, eliciting an uncouth growl from the man. Orihime felt heat spreading widely, thickly and… it was dangerously drowning her. Her heated nerves were scorching, and there was a desperate need to rub her thighs together.

Unnoticed by Orihime, her right foot began to rub hard against his leg as Ichigo ate at her nipple, using his teeth to slightly bite the hard tip. Saliva trickled from his sucking hungry mouth to her breast and stomach. Orihime whined and wiggled, clutching him tighter as Ichigo's kisses became more frantic.

The heat was unbearable. Orihime's lower body quivered forcefully as the ache between her legs increased in desperation.

"I…Ichi…" Orihime's head tilted back, her mouth parted as she panted. Her hand tightened its grip on Ichigo's hair while the other clutched even tighter on his shoulder, her fingernails indenting his flesh. _I can't… I can't! Not… n-not this way! _But her neck arched, damp hair sticking to her cheeks and her body shook as though it was possessed. Her legs clamped around his hips. "…O-oh… S-stop… Ichi – _Ah!_"

Ichigo groaned as Orihime let out a sharp cry. Her body stiffened and later, it went slack. Slowly, relishing the taste of her sweat-covered nipple, he licked the pink, swollen tip. Her skin became more slippery with fine sheet of sweat. He lifted his head from her breast; her head was turned to the side, thick lashes hiding her eyes and her mouth was slightly hanging open. Her powerless hand slid down from his hair to rest on his shoulder. From underneath his lashes, Ichigo watched her nude breasts heave. With a satisfied smirk, he rested his palms on her thighs. She jolted and her head snapped around to look at him fully.

"I-I-Ichigo…!" Orihime exclaimed, breathless.

His hooded eyes regarded her lazily. "Relax."

"N-No… S-stop! We can't–"

Something dark flashed in his eyes. "Really, huh?"

Orihime bit her lip, averting her gaze. "Y-Yes…"

"And yet," Ichigo continued as though she wasn't talking, his gaze dark, cloudy and heavy, "You came. And I was just sucking your nipple."

The auburn-haired girl stiffened and reddened violently, eyes wide with mortification. Not giving her any chance to respond, Ichigo bent down and closed the distance between their lips. He hungrily feasted on her mouth, forcing her mouth to open while grabbing the damp crotch of her cotton panties. _Fuck,_ he cursed, shuddering at her wetness.His tongue sank deeply in her mouth, suppressing her cry as he dragged the underwear down to her feet. Orihime struggled but Ichigo placed a firm hand on her hip to keep her in place. She beat her tiny fists against his chest and grew more frantic as her panties finally made its way off her ankle. Ichigo tossed the tiny scrap of cloth away and grabbed the back of her thighs to bend her legs at the knee. Orihime's heart lurched and began another beating against his chest.

Ichigo drew away to gasp between heavy breaths and said, "Ah, this is getting interesting, Hime," and hastily claimed her swollen lips again. Orihime felt her face flaming as Ichigo grabbed her ankles and placed her socked feet firmly on the desk, away from each other. At this position, she was stretched embarrassingly wide, exposing her wet folds and swollen nub. Orihime could not even imagine the color of her face was. Vaguely, she bet she was almost violet in color due to her extreme mortification.

_W-What… are you d-doing?!_

Finally, Ichigo freed her lips and Orihime gasped, panting heavily. She could not even form a word of protest as Ichigo bent down between her legs and his lips eagerly latched on her swollen clit.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth opened in a sharp cry.

_This… this… o-oh… this is e-e-embarrassing… this is… oh! Stop! _

As soon as Ichigo started to suck her clit in his mouth, Orihime made long, low moans. The moans became longer and louder as his tongue thrust inside her wet cavern. Orihime was shaking hard; she clutched Ichigo's uniform in her tiny fists as she bit her lips to suppress her cry. Her whole body jolted, eyes widening as Ichigo's pace quickened in such a fury that she felt she was being possessed by something else. He shifted from greedy sucking to deep tongue-thrusting, and it was unbearable.

No coherent words tumbled out of her mouth as pleasure increased, blurring her vision and her reason. After a few minutes (and several hard sucks), Orihime came again with a loud cry, tears running down her heated face.

"Damn," Ichigo growled, breathless, licking his lips. "You came that hard with just my tongue." He grinned at her fiercely. "You must have missed me so much…"

"N-No…" Orihime panted, her cutely scrunching face wet with tears. "I…I…"

His eyes softened. "Hime…" He bent down and kissed her lightly, gently nipping at her upper lip with his teeth. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye and–"

"I was w-worried!" Orihime cut in between heavy panting. Her watery eyes were brighter than ever. "What if y-you g-got h-hurt and I'm n-not there! And…I miss you and… what if you… you…!" She threw back her head and moaned as Ichigo, who managed to tug down the zipper of his pants to uncover his straining cock while she was speaking, pushed into her silk core, her wet folds welcoming him. Her hands moved to cling at his neck, her mouth unconsciously searching for his. He obliged her with a soft kiss, murmuring against her lips.

"I'm home, Orihime…"

"I-Ichi… go… U-uhh…"

He kissed her cheek and thrust deeply into her wet heat, hissing a curse as her inner walls clung tightly, almost hungrily, to his thrusting cock. Her lips parted in a long moan, and Ichigo licked her bottom lip lavishly, his hands keeping her ankles in place, still plunging into her wet heat.

_F-fuck… _Ichigo gritted his teeth, panting heavily. _So fucking… _She was still tight despite her legs being splayed open. And the new position was deliriously delicious for both Ichigo and Orihime as Ichigo began a faster pace. Orihime's moans became whimpers, and like her wet folds, her lips clung to his mouth, kissing him back as hard as she can.

Giving her one more kiss, he drew away and lifted her right leg over his shoulder. She blinked and squeaked. "I-Ichigo…" She freed his neck and caught her weight on her hands by planting her palms on the desk slightly behind her. She stared in red-cheeked awe as Ichigo brusquely pulled her sock down to her ankle to lick the flesh of her calf, and rested a hand on her knee as an anchor. He flashed a small leering smirk before cupping the small of her back with his other hand to draw her closer to the edge of the desk and to his groin.

"A-a-ahh… Uh…" His cock slipped deeper. He was huge and hard, warm and pulsing inside her. Her body trembled slightly as it adjusted to his girth. His palm gently massaged her thigh, helping her relax. But as Ichigo started to move inside her, Orihime's body quivered harder in response.

Licking his lips, Ichigo watched his cock move in and out of her, and how her wet folds welcomed and sucked him eagerly inside. She all but received him wholly, her softness readily receiving his hardness. With his every thrust, she milked him _so _thickly, making the sex wetter and hotter. His jackhammer thrusts shook her soft body, the desk quivering under his assault.

Orihime's senses were fogged with lust, making her forget her previous distress. The pleasure, his huge, hot presence inside her, the mind-blowing thrusts, his hand on her raised leg, and his heavy pants overwhelmed her, drowning her in insatiable desire. With a trembling hand, she reached out to hang onto his shirt, panting. She closed her eyes as she threw her head back, crying out as he slammed repeatedly into her wet core. Her hips flexed, her leg over his shoulder tightened its hold. She felt his other hand lift and push her other leg outward, widening her core to make it easier for him to grind against her in circles.

Her eyes snapped open at the new rhythm. She opened her mouth to say something but failed, only making long sultry mewls.

_O-oh… h-he's… he's… _Orihime squeezed her eyes shut, panting. To be taken like this… it was a huge _turn on._ Vaguely, she wondered how they look like, positioned like this. The ensuing image was so erotic that she moaned and arched her back, weakly meeting his every hard thrust, every hard grind.

It was delicious. Better than chocolates and red bean pastes.

_I-I-Ichi… go… Ichi – OH!_

With both hands, Ichigo cupped her ass, withdrew completely, lifted her off the desk and drove in with all his length. She screamed and came instantly, sobbing, whimpering as her body slowly slumped in exhaustion.

"Not yet, Hime," he growled. "Again."

"B-B-But…"

"_More._"

She moaned.

"I _need_ more."

Obliging him, she let him ride her, wrapping her limp leg around his waist and keeping the other leg over his shoulder. She leaned back and lifted her bottom off the desk, moving with him, making him crazier, hornier.

Leering fiercely, Ichigo marveled at the sight of her, an odd mix of innocence and lewdness. Her breasts bobbed wildly at his every thrust, her slippery skin looked like satin.

_She's mine._

He wanted so much to kiss those plump, damp lips now but he didn't want to put so much pressure on her frail body. He knew she was flexible but this position was new for both of them. He'd experiment more next time when they're not in an empty classroom and not fucking on top of someone's desk.

He fucking wished it wasn't Ishida's again.

His uniform was damp from his own sweat; beads of thick sweat covered his arms, chest, hips and legs. Orihime was not faring better. She was drenched with sweat. Her long hair was damp and several strands stuck to her face, neck and chest.

"Ku…Ku… Kurosaki…k-k-kun…"

Her broken, soft whisper made something inside him snap.

_Oh shit._

"P-P-Please… Kurosaki-kun!"

_Fuck!_

_This is going to be so fucking…_ Sliding one hand between her damp thighs, his thumb flexed and dug onto her engorged clit. Orihime cried out as she came long and hard. Her orgasm triggered his and he groaned loudly, gave one hard thrust that the desk skidded backward. He felt his hot release poured out of him and into her, some spilling out of her core and soaking the desk, few dripping to the floor.

_Hot damn._

He gave rapid, short thrusts, the desk shaking under their weight.

Panting heavily, Orihime almost collapsed backwards, but Ichigo quickly, but gently, lowered her leg from his shoulder and caught her body, pulling her in a tight embrace. He smiled a little as the girl wrapped her limp arms around his neck tiredly, whispering his name.

"You okay?" asked Ichigo, rubbing her bare back. Orihime moved her head around, breathing softly. Ichigo had to smirk. "What? Want more?" Orihime responded with a soft thump on his chest. Sporting a lazy smirk, he ran a hand over her tangled, damp hair, tucking some loose tendril behind her ear. "Damn… your thin ankles really fucking turned me on," he whispered in her ear. Instantly, her face reddened as well as her ears. She pressed her face closer to his chest in an attempt to hide her blush.

"…I miss you."

His grip around her heaving body tightened. "Yeah," he murmured against her temple. "Sorry. I didn't want you to worry. But I screwed up. I made you worry even more."

Orihime lifted her head from his chest. "It's okay… You're safe. And you're back." She smiled brightly, her eyes bright, her hair brighter.

"Welcome back, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo grinned crookedly.

"So, wanna try that again? You seem very flexible."

"I-I-ICHIGO-KUN!?"

* * *

EHEM. XDD


	10. i'm such a fool for you

**title.** i'm such a fool for you~**  
rating. **strong M**  
note. **/snickers/ bring it on, sunshine. jeez. **  
warning. **mature content.

**disclaimer.** applied. disclaimed.

_.

* * *

The torture started half an hour earlier.

And she was not even aware she was doing it.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, his nerves scorching. He faked an interested glance at Kiego's antics. However, this proved to be a mistake. He got even more annoyed and he glanced back at her, keeping his face carefully neutral.

_What's wrong with her?_ He asked mentally, uncomfortable, his heart racing as Inoue continued to watch him with dazed, heated eyes and parted plump lips. Sometimes he'd find her staring at his mouth while he talks. While staring, she would lick the top of her lip with the tip of her tongue, wide eyes flaring, lashes fluttering. Then, those lashes will drop, denying him access to her most intimate thoughts, her bottom lip between her small teeth.

Damn. Getting a hard on just because some girl was watching him?

_You are pathetic, King, _his hollow snickered which he ignored pointedly. The secret to keeping his sanity was to simply pretend ignorance of his hollow's existence. Sometimes, it worked, sometimes, it didn't.

To be honest, Ichigo liked her eyes on him. But… seeing her watching him like _that, _in broad daylight, like he was some kind of food she wanted to devour, he was bound to lose control soon and have her feast on him. The look in her eyes, however innocent she looked, prompted him to think of things he wanted to do to her and with her.

_Damn._

He shifted carefully again, averting his gaze, thankful that Tatsuki engaged Orihime in a conversation. Due to his preoccupation, he failed to notice that his friends were slowly vacating the rooftop where they ate their lunch.

"Kurosaki-kun?" He jumped in surprise and turned his head around.

He swallowed first and licked his dry lips. He saw how her eyes flare and heat up and Ichigo knew she was unaware of her bodily reactions. She blinked a couple of times, as though trying to clear her thoughts before asking him.

"Is there something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" She cocked her head to the side. "You're so tense…"

Ichigo cleared his throat and stood up, towering over her. He wanted to turn around and fix his pants but it will catch her curiosity and he will be forced to explain or worse, lie to her. Thus, he decided to shift his long legs around in an attempt to cool himself down.

"Everything's cool," he replied, keeping his eyes off her. Orihime studied him after a while under her thick lashes, and then, she flashed him a smile.

"If you say so." She waved at him. "I'll see you at class."

Before he could stop himself, he had already reached down and grabbed her wrist. "Wait." Surprised, the girl looked at him over her shoulder, a lock of hair over her shoulder. Her gray eyes were wide and curious, but there was something else within those expressive eyes. "Maybe…" He cleared his throat and looked at her directly in the eye.

"Maybe you could tell me what is wrong."

Her eyes widened. Quickly, she averted her gaze, lowering her lashes and mumbled a response. "I… I don't understand."

Ichigo wet his dry lips with a lick. "You…" His voice sounded harsher and deeper that he had expected. He watched with a hint of smugness as the girl shivered. Her eyelashes lifted to reveal her wide eyes. "You're watching me." She let out a soft gasp, eyes wide and her skin flooded with almost violent red color.

"I –" She tried to pull her hand away, but he kept a firm but gentle hold around her wrist. He stepped closer and she seemed to flush even harder.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked in a low voice.

"I… I…" Orihime's breathing had become erratic as well as her pulse which he could feel in his fingers. The soft column of her pale throat moved as she gulped. Finally, she looked up to him.

_Fuck… _Ichigo thought, staring at her lips.

"I'm sorry!" she began, paused and licked her lips. "I… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I… I have to go." She made another attempt to free her wrist but to no avail.

"We're not yet finished." She opened her mouth to answer back. But he stepped closer, and her jaw dropped slightly, eyes widening. "Let's settle this now."

"Oh. Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered, using her free hand to make him release her but Ichigo grabbed her shoulder, still keeping a firm hold around her wrist. The girl gasped as he pulled her closer, her chest lifting at every breath. Ichigo watched her face, her downcast eyes, and the auburn hair spilling over her shoulders. Her scent was natural, fresh with no hints of artificial odor. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his breathing going ragged and fractured as well.

"I didn't mean to stare and I'm sorry –"

"Don't apologize," he cut in gruffly, his attention fixed to her moving mouth. "Just tell me." He lifted his brown gaze from her lips to stare into her eyes. "Just tell me why you are staring at me."

Her eyes widened and a new wave of redness attacked her cheeks.

"I… I'm not… I wasn't aware that I'm staring—" She stopped abruptly as he leaned down to her face. She swallowed audibly, staring at him wide-eyed. "I'm not… I'm not… Oh god… Please…"

"Please _what?_"

Her tongue slipped out and she ran the tip over her upper lip.

His brown eyes narrowed. He pressed her to the wall behind her. "Fuck. You're a tease… _Orihime._"

A tingle ran down her spine. Orihime bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"Why are you watching me?" he growled. Her eyes snapped open, opening her mouth to reply. But he leaned closer to her, breathing into her parted lips. The urge to kiss her was deliriously tempting, his nerves scorching with desire as he stared at those lips. Deciding to torture her as well, Ichigo stepped closer until they were chest to chest and thrust into her, letting her feel his arousal. Her doe eyes flared, small toes curling as her hand grasped at his uniform shirt.

"Y-You can't blame me…" Orihime mumbled, her lashes shielding her eyes. "I," she looked up to his eyes with a small frown. "I can't forget…" The look in her eyes was replaced with a dreamy, heated expression. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

The corner of Ichigo's lips turned up in a small sneer. Her free hand started to run up and down his pectoral and abdominals, his muscles quivering under his shirt and her touch.

"My favorite food…" Orihime continued dreamily, red-cheeked, "Covered in red bean paste…" She whimpered as he continued to rock his hips against hers. "I can't… stop thinking about it…" she finished breathlessly, still fantasizing about her boyfriend's muscled abdominals, hard pectorals, strong hands, hard thighs and soft butt. A shiver wrecked her voluptuous body, lashes fluttering as her fantasies became vivid.

"Hot fucking damn." His hips moved frantically; Orihime groaned, lifted a leg, and Ichigo caught it in his palm, pressing it against his hip. "Stop picturing me naked," he groaned, watching her lashes flutter. "You're lucky I have enough control not to attack you in front of our friends." He let go of her wrist to put his hand on the wall beside her head, still rocking his hard body against her softer one. Orihime placed her hand on his shoulder, crumpling his shirt in her little fist.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to–"

His hand on the wall slipped under her head to grasp the back of her head, pulling her face forward to pressed his lips to hers. She easily melted under him, causing him to kiss her fiercely, licking her lips and forcing her mouth to open with his tongue. She complied and he hungrily explored her mouth. Kissing her was like devouring a mouthful of chocolates. The only difference was that kissing Orihime was so much more delicious.

He forcefully broke the kiss to warn her. "Don't do that again."

She blinked owlishly at him.

His frown deepened. "Don't act all innocent, Orihime."

The girl pouted, her hands on his neck, her thumbs rubbing his jaw line. "…I'll try." She smiled serenely. "I like watching your frowning face when you are uncomfortable." She squeaked when his hands cupped her butt, lifted her slightly to her toes and thrust directly into her through her skirt and underwear. She moaned softly and Ichigo kissed her again.

"I can't help it…" she whispered shakily between forceful kisses. "And… and… you're so hard…"

Ichigo grunted. "That's your goddamned fault." He pointed out with a hint of accusation lacing his tone. "Staring at me like that… Damn." He groaned against her neck. "I won't last the day. You have to take care of this."

"Mmm…" Orihime mindlessly ran her hands over his body, back and sides.

"Your way," Ichigo added in a deeper voice, lifting his face from her neck while pushing her school skirt up to her hips.

Dazedly, she stared up at him, her cheeks flushed and lips parted. "My way…" She bit her lip, eyes sliding shut as the tip of his erection pushed against her damp panties.

"Yeah," he grunted, biting and pulling the skin of her neck. "If I do this my way, we'd be here all day." He lifted his head to look at her blushing face. She smiled at him sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay…"

Ichigo grinned crookedly. He effortlessly lifted her and carried her to a more secluded corner of the rooftop, away from the door. He leaned against the wall and he let her slide down against his body. She gave him another smile, tiptoed and kissed him fully on the lips. Tongues danced from one mouth to another. As he kissed her deeply, he placed a hand at the back of her head to keep their lips meshed together. Orihime was the one who broke the intense lip lock. There was another serene smile so innocent that it disarmed him, momentarily forgetting what he requested her to do.

"Orihime–"

"Shh." She kissed his jaw while her hands lowered from his shoulders to his pants, expertly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Ichigo began to hyperventilate, hands slightly shaking on her shoulders as she slowly went down to her knees while uncovering his arousal from his boxers. "This is e-embarrassing. In such an open area…"

Ichigo smirked, stroking her hair. "I like watching you work." She pouted up to him but her eyes were smiling. He was sort of relieved that she didn't seem to mind pleasuring him this way. He hissed a curse when her moist mouth engulfed him, delicately applying suction. Her tongue flicked, swirled and wrapped around him with care.

Ichigo hissed a curse, threading his fingers through her hair.

"This will taste better with red bean paste, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime mumbled against the tip of his erection. The substitute shinigami smirked, panting as he regarded her under his lashes.

"Use your imagination."

"Mmm…" She resumed pleasuring him, beads of sweat rolling down his face and neck. She started to suck him a little harder, using her tongue, lips and teeth. Above her, Ichigo groaned between heavy pants, his fingers gripping her hair and her scalp as he subtly guided her movements. She must have heeded his advice: she only acted this bold when he was covered in her favorite red bean paste.

He groaned out a curse, his knees shaking as the tight coil of pleasure twisted inside him, in a verge of exploding inside his body and head. "Fuck…" He threw his head back, ignoring the dull pain as the back of his head met hard concrete.

She moaned against him, moving her lips and tongue harder around his length, consuming him fully with her mouth. Too soon, he let go and released rather heavily into her mouth. He sagged against the wall, rubbing her scalp soothingly. Cracking one eye open, he watched her lick him dry before proceeding into lapping at her fingers. He smirked in slight amusement, watching her as he zipped himself up. She smiled up at him and slowly stood up; he had to steady her though as she swayed on her feet. She averted her gaze shyly, her legs moving about awkwardly before pressing together.

Ichigo's brows arched, the corner of his mouth curling as he finally understood.

"What's wrong?" he asked with faked curiosity.

As expected, she flushed and smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong!" Orihime replied rather quickly, _too_ quickly.

Without a warning, he reached down and cupped her crotch. The girl jumped and squeaked in shock, her face flooding with renewed blush. "K-K-Kurosaki-kun?!"

He smirked in response. "Want me to help you?"

"I…I…" Orihime stuttered, her body trembling. "N-No!" she answered breathlessly. "I mean… I can… I can control myself." She added with forced calmness, looking up to him with a small frown.

The smirk widened, his brown eyes half-lidded and smoldering. "Really, huh?" He emphasized this statement with a bold stroke of his index finger. Her eyes widened, mouth parted in a gasp as she felt his fingers stroked her wetness through her panties. She squirmed but did not pull away.

"Kurosaki… kun…" Her breath hitched as his finger found her swollen bud and firmly toyed with it with the tip of his finger. She stiffened before her back arched as she moaned.

He licked his lips, eyes darkening.

She must be strong! Orihime closed her eyes determinedly and stepped away from him and his touch, causing him to lift his eyebrows.

"Unlike you," Orihime breathed out, fixing her skirt. "I can control my… my _needs_."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her from his height advantage. "Let's see about that." Orihime reddened, biting her bottom lip determinedly. "Eventually, you're going to beg for _it_."

"No," Orihime replied firmly, but Ichigo knew it was just façade. He grinned at her fiercely.

"Let's see how long you're gonna last," Ichigo drawled, his eyes glinting.

Orihime pursed her lips, made a poor but funny glaring face and looked away from him, marching determinedly away from him. Her blush worsened as she heard him chuckle behind her.


	11. the binding

**title. **the binding **  
summary. **ropes, Ichigo and Orihime.**  
prompt. **_/_  
**note. **yay! inspired by a prettyful fanart *drools* oh yesh, this is for Enelya~ and thank you thank you for your reviews!**  
disclaimer. **applied. no suing!**  
warning. **strong M, IchiHime, language, explicit. if you're uncomfortable, please do not continue reading.

_.

* * *

"Kurosaki-k-kun…!? Eep!" She stumbled forward and fell facedown on the bed. Large hands grasped her hips, lifted her feet off the floor and easily tossed her onto the center of the bed. She gasped against the bed sheet, wincing as she tried to lift her face and body. Lifting a hand to flick her long honey hair off her face and over her shoulder, Orihime sat up, knees bent outward under her in a W-shaped sitting position. Whilst struggling before, the right sleeve of her black robe slid down, revealing her pale shoulder and cleavage.

She lifted her head to look up to the man standing by the bed, towering over her. Her large honey eyes met dark brown eyes; she gulped, flushing under the weight of his stare. "Um." She paused to lick her lips; the narrowed eyes flashed amber and hardened, his jaw muscles clenching. "…Kurosaki-kun, you're not angry, are you?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a leer. "I'm not," he purred thickly. Something about his tone scared Orihime. "In fact-" She shivered, heart pounding as his heated gaze lowered to her chest then back to her eyes. "I'm _very _angry…" His eyes burned behind his orange locks. "… _Orihime._"

Her mouth dropped open. "I… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to–" She jumped in shock when Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers clenched the fabric of her borrowed black kimono and without a warning, he tore the sleeve off her shoulder. Orihime let out a surprised yelp, watching the sleeve of Rangiku's robe being shredded into pieces.

"Kurosaki-kun! This is not mine! This is–" she gasped, eyes wide as Ichigo proceeded into tearing the robe off her upper body.

"I don't care."

"B-B-But—" she stuttered, face flushed as seconds passed and she became nude from waist up. With a squeal, the ginger-haired girl lifted her arms to cover her heaving chest, although there was nothing for her to hide from Ichigo anymore.

"What did I tell you?" His voice was hard and low, and it felt like he was scratching her skin with his voice alone.

"I…" She gulped before answering, lifting her eyes shyly to meet his smoldering gaze. "Stay in the barracks while you and the rest fight the Hollows?" she answered meekly, body shaking.

"Fucking exactly," growled Ichigo with a sneer, "but you _didn't _listen."

She looked up to him, her caramel-colored eyes wide. "I was worried!"

"You almost got hurt!" he snapped, took her wrists and pulled her hands down and around her body.

Orihime's eyes widened; her blush was brighter and hotter as Ichigo bound her wrists together with a rope behind her. "W-What… what are you doing?!" She panicked even more as he continued to tie the rope around and under her breasts and neck in intricate, complicated manner. "Kuro–"

"Be quiet."

As a response to his deliciously deep voice, her nipples tightened. A shiver convulsed her spine and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Orihime swallowed slowly, blush heating up in embarrassment as her nipples grew harder. She bit her damp bottom lip as liquid heat filled her belly. Her body trembled as his large hands grasped her hips and pulled the hakama and her white underwear down to her ankles and off her legs. Carelessly, he pulled off her socks and sandals as well, and tossed them away. His large hands gripped her knees, bent them back and spread her thighs wider.

"K-Kurosaki-k-kun…?!" Orihime gasped, her whole body flushing in embarrassment. "I-Is this necessary?!" She tried to bring her legs together but Ichigo kept a firm grip on her thighs and kept them apart. She was now completely bare, except for the ropes. Orihime tried to move her hands, however, the more she moved her hands, the deeper the ropes dug into her skin.

Ceasing her struggles, eyes wide, Orihime watched Ichigo take off the top of his Bankai uniform without dropping Zangestu. Swallowing thickly, her eyes innocently traced the thick contour of strong muscles from his neck down to his abdominals. She felt her stomach clench as her gaze went lower.

_Oh… _Her heart pounded erratically and to her mortification, her body responded to his want that emanated from him. She tensed as Ichigo stepped closer, still holding Zangetsu.

"I-Ichi…go?" She used his given name in an attempt to catch his attention and make him respond. He, however, replied with a smirk that was almost a leer. His free hand cupped her cheek and lifted her face. He bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth. She started to sweat, her skin glistening with thin sheet of sweat. Still kissing the corner of her lips, she murmured his name.

"This is your punishment," he whispered, causing her heart to race and her face to redden more.

"B-but—" Ichigo interrupted her with a possessive kiss, his tongue delving deeply into her mouth. Her eyes glazed over before shutting, suckling his tongue shyly and moving her lips against his timidly but firmly. He responded by curling his tongue around hers. His thumb caressed her jaw line, his mouth muffling her low moans. He slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss, and Orihime felt herself go wetter and blush hotly at the way he kissed her. She was kissing him back with the same intensity, boldly tangling her tongue with his when she felt him settle between her parted thighs. His hand on her cheek lowered to her shoulder then to her back and down to her buttock, stroking her plump ass. He sank his teeth onto her bottom lip and sucked it wetly into his mouth.

His knees nudged her thighs wider and she obliged. Gently, he cupped her ass and lifted her slightly to her knees. Ichigo scooted forward and pulled her down to his lap, cradling her, her legs wide, exposing her softest and most private part. While licking her swollen bottom lip, Ichigo shifted his hold on Zangetsu, opting to hold it by its blade. He pulled away from her lips, a sliver of saliva between their lips and at the same time, he pressed the tip of the handle against her auburn curls. Startled, she jumped in his lap, eyes widening and mouth dropping.

"W-what…" She looked down and her face flamed. "K…Kurosaki…k-kun…" she stammered, her thighs trembling. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her chin. She opened her mouth but words failed her as Ichigo moved Zangetsu gently, pressing it closer to her swollen, throbbing sex. Orihime bit her lip and arched her back, blushing furiously due to her arousal and embarrassment. Ichigo pressed his mouth on her neck, sucking gently.

"A-Ah…" Closing her eyes, she started to ride his sword, her hips moving ever so slightly. Ichigo kept his palm on the curve of her ass, his thumb rubbing her skin in soothing circles. "Kurosa…ki…kun…" She moved her face down, searching for his mouth. He obliged her with a kiss, sinking his tongue in her mouth. He thrust Zangetsu gently into her; he felt her body tense and he kissed her deeply, devouring her lips, matching the thrust of his tongue with the thrust of Zangetsu.

She moaned his name against his teeth and tongue and squealed a startled "I-Ichigo!" when the orange-haired deputy shinigami moved his sword higher to toy with her swollen clit. Ichigo stopped the kiss to let her breathe and pant, her body trembling and sweating from the heat their bodies were generating. They locked eyes while Orihime rode his sword, her lips parted and eyes moist and bright with unshed tears, desire and mortification. His gaze dropped from her beautiful face to her big breasts which looked fuller with the ropes lifting them higher, and down to her opened legs, watching her pink sex and black handle of Zangetsu bathed in her wet arousal.

_Damn… _The sight was painfully arousing, and inside his pants, he was harder.

Unconsciously, her thighs opened wider, her right leg lifting and moving back to widen her passage. Her moans were louder now, her eyes darker. Her mouth begged for his kisses and he indulged her, kissing her fully and deeply, making love to her mouth like the way he loved her body almost every night.

She was closer to her peak, Ichigo felt. He rotated Zangetsu, making her squeal and arch her back, offering him her breasts. He caught one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it hard, and when she was about to come, he pulled Zangetsu away from her curls and tossed it aside. Orihime whined in protest, panting and legs moving about restlessly.

"I-Ichi…"

He pushed his hakama down to release his cock. With both hands, he clutched her ass to keep her in place as he thrust up to her. She groaned and rolled her head, whimpering his name as slowly and deeply, he filled her. He groaned, loving the way she engulfed him wholly, her muscles clenching around his erection.

"Ichigo…" she whispered lovingly and pressed her mouth to his lips. Her knees moved outward, further taking him inside her.

He clenched his teeth and finally lost his control. "Fuck."

Orihime gasped and squealed as Ichigo tightened his grip on her ass, lifted her and slammed her down to his cock. He rocked against her hips, dominating her, forcing her body to bounce on his shaft.

"Ichi…" she breathed, struggling against the ropes. "L-Let… Let me… touch you…"

"No." He growled and groaned loudly, cursing, loving how tight and wet she was around him. "That's your punishment." He grunted between pants and accelerated their already fast pace.

She whimpered, tossing her head back, tears running down her cheeks at the intensity of their lovemaking. True, they had had sex that bordered to violence before… but this one… She moaned loudly and bounced herself on his lap.

Ichigo grinned fiercely at the sight of her wildly bouncing breasts, parted mouth and damp hair.

She was fucking beautiful.

And she was his. Orihime always told him that. And Ichigo told himself that he also belonged to her, and only to her.

The thought of her being his increased his desire and the pace of his frenzied thrusts. He gripped her hips and kissed her jaw. She arched her neck with a whimper, squirmed and struggled against the bindings. In the process, the ropes tightened around her, giving her pleasure and pain. Ichigo urged her to move faster, and she gave in, moving up and down until she cried out as she came violently around him.

But he was not done with her yet. He lifted himself to his knees, letting her butt fall to the bed, adjusted the angle of his penetration and started another pace. Orihime writhed under him, helpless and bound. She moved her legs wider to fully accommodate him, digging her heels onto the back of his thighs while he stroked her, hitting that special spot inside her.

"Come on, Hime," he growled, ramming in and out of her. "One more time."

"Ichi…go…" she whimpered. He bent down and kissed her mouth. Mercilessly, he made her come again and her second orgasm triggered his, making him come so hard he could not stop thrusting into her until he emptied himself inside her body. Orihime became slack and before she could hit the bed, he scooped her in his arm and hugged her to his heaving, larger body. He sat back to his ankles, taking her with him. Effortlessly, he untied the rope and gently but quickly removed it from her body. He cursed, seeing the marks left by the ropes.

"…Amazing," she breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his ear tiredly.

Ichigo rubbed her damp back, "I know." He smirked.

"It was…" She beamed at him. "…Wow."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "And you are fucking incredible." She blushed and hid her face to his neck. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? You know I easily lose control every time I touch you."

Orihime smiled at him gently. "I'm fine." Her cheeks flushed harder. "It was… um, amazing. And, um… it's very… creative?" she whispered meekly, lowering her lashes to hide her eyes. Ichigo grinned, relieved that she _liked _it.

"But I am serious. I was angry." His embrace tightened and growled against her damp neck. "You almost got hurt."

"Mmm… I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to make sure that you will be alright."

He grunted. "Fine. But next time, if you do that again, I will punish you again."

Orihime leaned back to look at his scowling face with a genuine curious expression. "What kind of punishment?"

Slwoly, a grin spread over Ichigo's face. "I won't tell you." She pouted, her eyes big and moist. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and smirked at her devilishly. "It involves tying you down to my bed," his eyes darkened and Orihime shivered in trepidation and anticipation, "…and fucking you until your legs fall off."

Her eyes widened. Shyly, biting her bruised bottom lip, she looked at him with wide-eyed innocence. "I'll… keep that in mind."

Ichigo smirked, eyes hooded. "You're such a good girl."

* * *

^_^" eheeee.


	12. mozzarella

**title.** mozzarella  
**prompt. **_pizza_ by healer**  
note. **please don't ask me how on earth i came up with _this _by using _pizza _as a prompt :3 i myself is confuzzled. this prompt is long overdue and is not supposed to be … _here. _ALSO! this is a pr0n!gift for **crystaldawn**! (belated) Happy birthday! **  
warning! **mature content, IchiHime, explicit, language.

**disclaimer.** applied ; disclaimed.

_.

* * *

When Rukia and Renji visited their human friends in Karakura, Orihime welcomed them with open arms. In fact, to celebrate, Orihime suggested they have dinner in a small restaurant which specialized in pizzas with Sado, Ishida and Tatsuki. Ichigo was not happy for he had other plans for the night but he grudgingly complied for Orihime's sake. He knew how much she adored Rukia.

It was eight in the evening. The place was at least two to three blocks away from Orihime's apartment. When Ichigo and Orihime got there, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado were already seated. Orders were made and were served.

"Mmm, this is good~" complimented Orihime, chewing her meaty pizza loaded with thick cheese and spices.

"I am surprised, to be honest. Where's your red bean paste?" teased Rukia from across the table. Orihime blushed and laughed.

"Rukia-chan is right," giggled Orihime, smiling widely. She looked around, honey eyes wide and impressed, "this place's nice, isn't it?"

Seated at Orihime's right, Tatsuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, although I'd appreciate it if there's more lights." Her nose wrinkled slightly. "Too dim for my taste."

"But that makes it more romantic, ne, Tatsuki-chan?"

The dark-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "More romantic for you and for your boy toy." A new blush spread up to Orihime's cheeks and over her nose.

"Oi, I'm not an object!" Ichigo snapped from Orihime's left. "And I'm not a boy toy, for pete's sake. Stop saying such vulgar things in front of my girlfriend." He added with a roll of his eyes.

"Really, huh." Tatsuki took a bite from her own slice of pizza before answering. "Still, Orihime has you wrapped around her little finger." Tatsuki emphasized her point by sticking out her pinky. Orihime opened her mouth to oppose her best friend's claim about her boyfriend but Tatsuki continued, "And please, don't preach about vulgarity – your language is cruder than mine."

Ichigo just snorted and leaned back to his chair, choosing not to reply so as not to make the conversation about his language longer. Orihime turned her face around and smiled at him sweetly; Ichigo responded with a small smile to show her that it was okay and he was not offended.

Orihime continued her conversation with Tatsuki and Rukia while Ichigo listened half-heartedly to Renji. Occasionally, Ichigo would remind Orihime to slow down and that the pizza will not run away.

"But Ichi, the—"

"You're going to choke if you continue gobbling your pizza like that." With a frown, Ichigo wiped Orihime's mouth with his hand. "And _chew_, for pete's sake!"

"Your girlfriend's not a child. She can wipe her own mouth." Rukia piped in.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued wiping Orihime's cheek, his other hand at the back of her auburn head. "Chew, got it?" Orihime nodded vigorously, blushing furiously. Ichigo ignored her blushing and leaned back to his chair, arching a brow as he listened to Renji and Ishida.

"Mmm, Tatsuki-chan, try this one! It's very delicious!" Orihime said, pointing at her own slice. Tatsuki eyed Orihime's slice skeptically.

"Nah, it's OK…"

Orihime pouted. "Alright… Mmm!" She moaned happily, closing her eyes. "So good…"

Ichigo slowly glanced at his moaning girlfriend with furrowed brows. He watched her lips move as she chewed. His face twitched when her pink tongue slipped out to lick her pouty bottom lip. His frown deepened when Orihime lifted her hand to her mouth, rubbed her bottom lip with her index finger, licked the same finger and resumed eating her slice, moaning while doing so. Their eyes met and locked when Orihime turned to look at him, her doe eyes filling her face.

She smiled, and Ichigo could not help but stare at her lips.

The spell broke when Tatsuki called Orihime's name and the girl looked at her best friend. Ichigo exhaled and rubbed his face, frustrated.

_Damn… Tonight's supposed to be freaking special._

**Damn it, king! Tonight's our sexy time!**

A vein pounded in Ichigo's temple. _Shut up! _But the white pain-in-the-ass menace was right. He was _properly _kissing Orihime, which will eventually lead into something more in her bed (or floor or table or _wherever)_ when Rukia and Renji arrived and foiled his plans.

_Tch._ He continued watching his girlfriend eat her seventh slice of pizza with gusto and innocent little moans, which further frustrated Ichigo. A pizza slice was not supposed to make his girlfriend moan _like that._

**Stop whining, idiot. Do something!**

Ichigo ignored the voice and scowled. Again, the pain-in-the-ass was right._  
_

_This is easy._ With a smirk, Ichigo placed a hand on Orihime's thigh. The girl jumped slightly in shock. Mouth full, she turned to Ichigo with questioning gaze. Ichigo replied with an innocent stare.

_I don't trust that… innocent look._ Orihime thought with a small, thoughtful frown. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Rukia directed a question to her.

"Hai, Rukia-chan?"

Their seating arrangement around the rectangular table allowed Ichigo to keep his hand on Orihime's thigh without anyone noticing. Ichigo started to rub his thumb over Orihime's warm, smooth skin. Orihime was ridiculously soft, her body responsive, her skin smooth that it required little effort to bruise and mark her. Aside from her neck which he loved to kiss and mark, he was also fond of leaving marks on her thighs.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a small leer when he felt Orihime shift uncomfortably. He continued, however, his ministrations, rubbing her skin with his coarse fingers. His hand disappeared under her pink miniskirt, then down again to her knee.

For Orihime's part, she was having immense difficulty focusing on what Rukia and Tatsuki were saying. Ichigo's large, calloused hand was on her thigh, deeply rubbing the muscles there. Instead of relaxing, though, she felt restless, bothered… and moist.

_No! Now's not the proper time!_ She scolded herself, mortified at her wanton reaction.

In retrospect, she realized that wearing a flirty miniskirt was a wrong idea. But summer had been so hot. Wearing jeans will just make her itch. Therefore, she settled into wearing this skirt – given as a gift by Rangiku-san, of course.

She felt his hand slide higher, disappear under her skirt and linger there. Subtly, Orihime glanced at her boyfriend; his face was turned away, facing Sado. She returned her gaze to her plate, biting her bottom lip with a small, flustered frown. The warmth from his large hand was making her dizzy; her body was responding and worst, Orihime can feel her nipples hardening, pushing hard against the fabric of her thin bra. She jerked slightly when one of his long fingers brushed against her crotch. Almost instantly, she became wetter.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Rukia's voice snapped Orihime out of her aroused stupor. She blushed heatedly and nodded vigorously, slouching so as not to make her chest noticeable. After all, she was wearing a thin, white sleeveless shirt, and the bra she chose to wear tonight was thin as well.

"Y-Yes!" she replied overenthusiastically. "I'm fine! Very, very fine!"

Beside her, facing the other way around, Ichigo smirked darkly. Of course, she was _fine. _To further torture her, he dragged the tips of his fingers deliberately over her covered slit, pushing the tips of his index and middle fingers into the weeping slit.

Orihime quickly bit down on her pizza to muffle her squeak and moan, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. Her friends looked at her which further embarrassed her.

"It's… v-very—" Ichigo's finger flicked over her covered clit. She squeaked; her friends arched their brows. "…Delicious!" Orihime said loudly which startled them. Tatsuki and Rukia smiled indulgently.

Ichigo hid a grin, his eyes dark behind orange locks.

Her legs involuntarily opened wider. _Oh gosh, I'm… I'm… _She swallowed tightly, unable to complete the thought. Her blush was very red and very evident that Rukia had to ask her again if she was alright. Orihime opened her mouth to reply – maybe tell her friends that her pizza was too spicy – when Ichigo pushed the crotch of her panties aside and slid his long middle finger inside of her.

It took all her willpower not to arch her back and moan at the penetration. Her toes curled and her nipples hardened painfully, her eyes wide and dark.

"I… I… I'm fine! The pizza… is too… spicy!" Orihime forced a breathless laugh, her body tensed and taut.

Tatsuki shook her head. "Here, have some water. Jeez."

"Th-Thank you!"

Tatsuki nodded and turned to converse with Rukia.

Orihime bit her lip, her chest lifting and falling at her every deep breath. Red-faced and incredibly aroused, she leaned back a little to look down. The sight of Ichigo's moving hand lodged firmly between her pale thighs further aroused her. She bit her lip and lifted her lashes to sneak a peek from her boyfriend. He was cool as a cucumber, exchanging verbal jabs with Renji and Ishida. Her sweaty thighs started trembling when his thrusts became harder and deeper, urging her hips to lift subtly under the table. She bit her lip harder to contain her moans, panting. Beads of sweat rolled down between her full breasts. When his wet finger pulled back and plucked at her engorged clit, Orihime gasped loudly, shuddering in intense pleasure.

"Orihime, you're so red," Tatsuki said, concerned. The auburn-haired girl stiffened and looked at her best friend. "Are you OK?"

"I'm f-fine." She reached for her glass of water and gulped it down.

"Wow, you're thirsty," remarked Rukia.

Orihime gave a shaky smile. "It's… really hot and my throat is dry and my pizza-" She paused to breathe deeply, struggling to contain her moans as Ichigo continued to move his large finger inside her. He took her clit between his index and thumb and tugged at it, causing Orihime to gasp, shudder and grab at Ichigo's forearm, gripping it tightly in her small sweaty hand. Ichigo, however, did not yield, much to Orihime's embarrassment.

"…is very d-delicious and s-spicy!" Orihime finished nervously, almost moaning while blushing furiously.

Rukia and Tatsuki stared at her, confused, before shrugging. "Alright, if you say so," Tatsuki said. Orihime gave a smile. Shakily, she looked up to Ichigo beseechingly, her eyes wide and watery.

"Ichi…go…" she whimpered quietly, her cheeks flushed and hot. Her toes curled, a sharp jolt of pleasure convulsed her spine, causing her to gasp under her breath. Ichigo glanced at her underneath his heavy lids, his eyes dark and smoldering. She swallowed, getting more aroused at the way he was looking at her with those… chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong…" drawled Ichigo in a low, _low, _shivery voice, "Orihime?" The corner of his lips curled at the way Orihime tremble under his heated, lazy gaze. He licked his lips when Orihime parted her damp, plump lips in a shaky gasp when his fingers rubbed the walls of her slick entrance slowly, curling his finger to touch and prod at her very sensitive spot.

"…S-Stop…" Orihime whispered, almost moaning.

At the sound of her soft moan, Ichigo's eyes became almost black. _Fuck… _He ground his molars, his throbbing erection punching the back of his fly. His eyes lowered to her heaving breasts, her hard nipples almost visible.

_Damn it… This is fucking torture for me as well. _He looked at her eyes and feigned an innocent look, blinking at her, "Stop what?"

She opened her mouth to reply but he dug his finger deeply into her. Her eyes widened and she groaned through clenched teeth.

"Orihime, are you _sure _you're alright?" Tatsuki demanded. "I think you're going to get sick with fever or something."

Orihime turned her head to look at her best friend and leaned forward to the table. "Oh, it's j-just v-very hot and—" She squeaked and bit her tongue to stop herself from moaning aloud. _I'm so close… I'm going to… I'm going to… _She gulped nervously, flustered as her friends stared at her.

_No, I can't!_

It was obvious to Ichigo how painfully hard it was for Orihime to hold back. Nevertheless, he continued his ministrations; he even added another finger, filling Orihime with two long roughly thrusting fingers. Her hips bucked slightly against his fingers. His heated eyes watched Orihime flush and pant heavily, eyes hooded and glazed over. She was so wet now, her wet arousal covering his palm. Ichigo licked his lips, angled his thumb and pressed down on Orihime's clit with the pad of his thumb.

Orihime's breathing stopped, her eyes wide. _Oh god, I—_ She can feel _it_, and she knew her orgasm will make her scream and _that _will be mortifying.

_Shit. _Ichigo thought, his arousal reacting to Orihime's almost-orgasm.

_N-No!_

Startling her friends, even Ichigo, Orihime stood up abruptly, shuddering at the rush of wet heat soaking her inner thighs. Ichigo's fingers slipped out of her. The girl bowed and excused herself, mumbled a rushed "I need to go to the bathroom!" and left the table. The group stared after the flustered girl.

"What happened to her?" asked Rukia.

"Maybe she ate too much?" suggested Renji with a shrug.

Tatsuki made a motion to follow Orihime but Ichigo gestured her to sit down as he stood up slowly. "I'll go and follow her," he grinned lopsidedly. Tatsuki snorted.

"Yeah. Be a good boy toy and follow your girlfriend."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the table to follow Orihime. As he made his way to the back of the small restaurant, he lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers, growling at her taste. Few locks of wild orange hair fell over his forehead, making his features dark and sinister.

_Damn._

He can't wait to fully taste her in his mouth.

**..**

The comfort room was empty when Orihime came inside. She stood in front of the mirror, panting heavily, staring at her reflection with wide brown eyes. The blush had spread down to her neck and collarbones. Her blush darkened as her gaze found her breasts, her dark pink nipples visible under her thin, cotton sleeveless shirt. She bit her lip hard, whimpering as her nipples grew harder, protruding rather obviously.

_Oh god…. This is so embarrassing!_

She pressed her shaking thighs together while wrapping her arms around her under her breasts; she groaned, realizing she needed a new pair. She was so wet that the crotch of her panties was soaked. Her core felt so hot and in desperate need to be penetrated, to be broken and to be filled by _him_ until they were both hurling over the edge of raw sensual pleasure.

The auburn-haired girl thought tearfully, _I feel so…_

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply – inhale, exhale – to calm herself and her burning body.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Deeply, deeply, _deeply._

When she opened her eyes, her honey-colored irises met fiery chocolate eyes.

Orihime gasped.

Ichigo was right behind her, staring at her with tangible hunger through the mirror.

"I-Ichigo!"

**..**

She was about to turn around to face him but Ichigo wrapped his arms around her torso. Orihime gasped, breathless.

"Ichigo…"

He pressed his nose behind her ear and inhaled. "You smell so good." His tongue slipped out and licked the back of her ear. Orihime's breath caught, watching her boyfriend through the mirror. His lashes lifted and their eyes locked. The auburn head flushed but kept her gaze locked with his. The corner of Ichigo's lips lifted. Eyes locked with hers, he began to kiss and nip at the side of her neck. He bit a little of her skin, sucked it with his teeth until it was raw and lavished the bruise with his tongue. While doing this, he lowered one of his hands to her pelvis and to the apex of her thighs while keeping her trapped inside his one-arm embrace.

Orihime shuddered when he rubbed his fingers against her crotch. Her breasts heaved as she moaned.

"S-Stop… We can't… Not _here_ – in a comfort room!" she said frantically.

"Shh…" Ichigo murmured against the skin of her neck. "I locked the door. You were so distracted earlier you didn't notice me."

"Ichi… I—!"

"No." Ichigo flashed a small, crooked grin before lifting her skirt to her hips, pushed her underwear to the side roughly and filled her with two fingers, the same fingers he used earlier while finger-fucking her under the table. Orihime's head lolled back, a moan exploding from her mouth. Ichigo rubbed his erection against bottom. She was thoroughly wet and hot that it will be so damn easy to fuck her. But her inner muscles were clamping hard and tightly around his fingers, increasing his already fierce desire. The way she was chanting his name further pushed him over the edge.

"We… c-cant! Ichigo, ple—"

"Sorry," he growled. "I can't stop. Not now. Damn… You're so wet."

Orihime moaned.

"I was planning having you all by myself tonight. But damn, Rukia came over and ruined my fucking plans."

Ichigo flicked her swollen clit with his thumb, causing Orihime to cry out keenly.

"I can't fuck you while you two have some girl time together in your apartment, right?"

"B-But… _Oh god…_"

Orihime panted and moaned softly as her body bounced back and forth, from his hot erection to his large fingers. Her small hands gripped at the forearm of Icchigo's arm surrounding her torso. Ichigo kept kissing her neck, sucking at her pulse point while keeping his gaze on their reflection in the mirror.

_She's coming, _he thought as her cries became louder, watching her beautiful flushed face. He retracted his fingers from her entrance and turned her around, causing Orihime to gasp in surprise. He captured her lips in a forceful, deep kiss, sliding his slippery tongue with hers. He groaned as Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her mouth harder against his, making him kiss her harder and deeper. Their teeth clunked and tongues tangled eagerly. Ichigo forcefully broke the kiss, panting hard against her swollen lips. He smiled slightly at her, kissed her upper lip and grabbed her hips. He lifted her up to the counter and pulled her shirt from the waistband of her skirt, pushing it up to her collarbones. With quick hands, he unclasped her bra and his mouth hungrily latched on her nipple.

"You know, I was about to attack you while you were moaning back there… It's so fucking sexy_._" He groaned against her nipple. He put the pebbled tip between his teeth, bit it, flicked his tongue over it rapidly, and sucked it until it was raw.

"Especially when you look at me with your eyes… _Fuck._" He raised himself and kissed her mouth deeply. Orihime moaned against his mouth and around her lover's greedy tongue. Ichigo pulled away slightly, several strings of saliva between their damp lips. "You drive me crazy."

"Ichigo…" He kissed her again, cupping her face in his large hands. She made him even crazier when she whispered his name like that. While kissing her, he ran his hand over her long coppery hair. Ichigo never let her cut it even though it grew ridiculously long. He also obsessed with the color of her hair.

"Mmm…"

His mouth lowered to her jaw and neck, then back to her large breasts. Orihime clutched him closer to her, whimpering his name as he suckled her nipples. One of his hands went under her miniskirt. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Ichi—"

_Rip!_

"That's—"

"Eleventh or is it the twelfth pair already?" Ichigo said with a crooked smirk. Orihime blushed, gripping the front of his shirt.

"We're even."

"I don't rip off your—"

"You ripped my favorite white long sleeves five days ago." She stiffened. He smirked. "These are just panties, anyway. You don't need them when you're with me."

"Ichi—"

He kissed her fully on the mouth again, tearing her underwear off her thighs and stuffing the scraps into his back pocket. He pushed her thighs apart, shoved her skirt up to her waist, broke the kiss and bent down to kiss her between her legs. Orihime groaned and squirmed, pushing her knuckles to her mouth to stifle her moans. With teary eyes, she looked down to her splayed legs and watched Ichigo. He licked, sucked, loved and fucked her there with his mouth, teeth and tongue. His fingers parted her lips to allow his large tongue to penetrate deeply into her. She watched his tongue dive in and out of her, sometimes he'll slide it as far as it can go, moved it side to side, up and down while inside, making her wetter and more aroused. He caught her clit between his teeth and sucked it fiercely into his mouth, the action eliciting a very erotic sound that made her shiver. He must have felt that she was watching him because he lifted his lashes and looked up to her wide eyes. He continued, his actions more fevered, his tongue moving more ardently.

She started to breathe faster, her orgasm nearer. She jumped in shock when she heard loud knocks. Panicked, she looked down at Ichigo. Instead of stopping, however, he carried on, kissing and making love to her passionately wearing an expression as if he were having a very tasty meal.

"Ichigo…" Orihime panted, the tight coil in her belly twisting even tighter. He filled her with his tongue and finger, his thumb pressing down on her clit. She stifled a cry with her fist on her mouth, her body arching in a wild arc as she came violently. She chanted his name breathlessly, weakly. Ichigo licked his fingers and lips but didn't bother licking her dry.

Their eyes met and locked and in a blink, Orihime found herself pinned against a wall.

"Ichigo?"

He didn't respond, only worked to free his member from his jeans. She was still riding her orgasm when Ichigo thrust his erection into her in one hard plunge. She gasped and clung to his neck, her legs shaking as Ichigo started to pound into her wet heat.

"Hime…" he groaned possessively against her neck, his hips moving in wild jackhammer thrusts, making her legs wobbly. Orihime easily came, muffling her cry on his shoulder.

"Not yet… One more time."

He grabbed her ass and lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around him. In a new angle, he continued to thrust in and out of her. "I-Ichi… go…" Orihime said breathlessly, cheeks hot as her breasts bounced in front of Ichigo's face. Orihime turned her face towards the mirror and watched their lewd reflection. With hot, embarrassed cheeks, she watched Ichigo's wild bucking hips, his large hands cupping her butt, his mouth sucking her breast, and his face screwed in tight but pleasured face. She squeezed him tighter and he responded with harder, bruising thrusts.

"Hime…"

She cradled his head, his bright hair sinking under her thin fingers, loving the way he took her, possessed her. One of his hands caressed her sweaty back, pulling her closer to his pumping body, his groans louder as their orgasms neared.

He pressed his lips to her parted mouth, broke the kiss, and groaned. Orihime gripped his hair and pulled when she came first with a loud cry, urging him to ride her faster, harder which Orihime didn't mind. He filled her so much and she loved the feeling of being so full of him. Several hard thrusts later, he came fiercely, their orgasms mingling and drenching her thighs (in Ichigo's case, pants.)

Orihime slumped against his chest, her body boneless and worn out. Ichigo ran a hand over her back. The same hand cupped her face, pushing her back to kiss her swollen lips gently. Orihime smiled into the kiss, kissing him back just as softly. While they kissed, he urged her to lower her legs. Still supporting her sated body, he slowly pulled out of her; Orihime moaned softly, her body twitching and her grip on his hair tightening. Her skirt fell around her hips. Ichigo put her bra back in place and righted her shirt. He pulled away from the kiss, smoothing back her hair.

"That's what you get for eating your pizza like the way you do," Ichigo said with a small grin. He gave a short laugh at her mortified expression. "Be careful. Your eyes will pop out of your face."

"I-Ichigo!"

He arched a brow. "What? I think you should be thankful, you know. I know you needed to be fucked properly and I _did_."

"I-Ichigo, w-we just— _here!?_"

He shrugged, zipping up his pants. "This isn't the first we fucked in a comfort room. So, no need to feel bashful anymore, Hime." Ichigo watched her flail, amused. "Don't panic. Come on." He reached for her hand and attempted to pull her towards the door but Orihime shook her head.

"B-But… There are people outside! They'll see you!"

"They probably heard you so they won't ask what I'm doing here."

Orihime gasped. "O-O-oh no! How embarrassing… Ichi— ah!"

Ichigo glanced at her. "What's wrong?" He grinned when Orihime blushed, pressing her thighs together. "Can't walk, Hime?"

The auburn haired flailed in embarrassment. "N-No! I…"

"You want a second round?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Oh, this is- I d-d-don't have p-p-panties!"

Ichigo stared at her blankly. "I know. I have your panties here," Ichigo said as if he were talking about a weather forecast. "Come on. You have more pizzas to devour."


	13. ma chere

**title. **ma chère**  
summary. **sequel to _hands and silk _**  
prompt. ** /  
**note. **a sequel! you have to read _hands and silk _first. this is, i guess, the third and last part (unless inspiration strikes me!) jeez, i miss this collection, been busy writing kiddie stuffs, ehee. and yes, kudos to crystaldawn! i sort of mentioned you here, not you as in _you, _but i made a reference to you! :D**  
disclaimer.** applied and disclaimed.**  
warning! **mature content, IchiHime, explicit, language.

_.

* * *

"_Oh._"

Ichigo felt he was going to faint or vomit, or maybe both. Amazingly, he managed to keep upright. What was more amazing was that he had maintained an ounce of composure by merely staring back at equally (or more) flustered, visibly shocked Inoue. Truthfully, inside, he was a mess, a wreck and he had no _fucking _idea how this _happened_. The only good grip he had had was on his member, which instead of going slack in humiliation, it further hardened in attention now that object of his affection and fantasies was standing before him.

Ichigo gulped, licked his dry lips and his eyes noticed how the girl looked and watched the simple act. "Now…" His voice was hoarse and low as he said, "If you're done staring…" He trailed off, surprised at how calm he was.

The girl jerked, a new blush attacking her cheeks. "Oh… _Oh!_ I… um, of course! I… I… I'll let you finish up. I mean… I… Um, yeah! I-I'm sorry!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip hard. _Damn it._ His frown deepened at the sound of the door sliding shut, a click indicating it was locked.

"Kurosaki-kun."

His eyes flew open. "…!" He was shocked to know that instead of finding empty space, he found her lovely, flushed face staring back at him.

"I-Inoue… What…?"

"I…" He watched her pink tongue appear to trace her bottom lip. It was slow… sexy, but at the same time, innocent. Her long lashes lowered to shield her eyes, creating a shadow over her flushed cheeks. She was gripping her pleated school short skirt in her small fists, her pale thighs pressed together.

Her lashes lifted; their eyes met and locked.

"I-I want to help you."

In response, his cock twitched in his fist, rising in attention. Was she crazy? It was his first thought, but his bodily response was ecstatic and almost instantly, his mind concocted scenarios, vivid fantasies, listed the things he wanted to do to her and to her body. Fantasies filled his head, causing him to grip his cock even tighter.

"Inoue… I—" _God_, did she have any idea what was going on? Was she really that naïve? "You— !"

Suddenly, she was in front of him, shocking him. Was he really that distracted to completely lose sight of her movements?

"What are you…! Inoue—" Ichigo shivered as he felt the smooth skin of her fingers touch his tense arm which was connected to the hand gripping his member. How can something so frail wreck havoc in his system? The fingers moved down and stopped at the waistline of his opened pants. Blazing amber eyes locked with wide, honey eyes. Orihime was biting her plump, lower lip, her eyes glistening. He watched her lashes lower again and her mouth open but no words came out; instead, her face became redder, the smooth column of her neck moving as she gulped.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

A bead of sweat trickled down on the side of his face and jaw. His breathing became more ragged, his throat and mouth dry. She lifted her lashes again and met his fiery gaze. Her eyes were wide and flashing vividly with something wild but restrained.

"Let me…" She was leaning up; Ichigo shivered, his body was hot and trembling as the distance between their lips shortened. Her warm breath touched his dry lips.

_Fuck._

"…help you."

His grip tightened, a delicious shiver clenched his spine. He jerked when Orihime slowly slid a hand inside his pants, sliding against his hand. At her touch, Ichigo groaned harshly, tossing back his head in immense, almost violent pleasure when her small hand timidly wrapped around his shaft and hand.

"Inoue…" he hissed between clenched teeth. "D-don't… I… _Fuck._" He flexed his neck and looked into her eyes. "You… You… d-don't have… to… I… I…"

"I'm sorry…" whispered Orihime softly. "I… I…" She squeezed her eyes shut and licked her dry lips. "I don't think… I can d-do this again so please," she opened her large honey eyes and looked up to him earnestly, "B-Before I lose my nerve… Let me… Let me help you."

"Inoue…"

"I… You can tell me to s-stop and I—"

Ichigo interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. It was a simple kiss, a first for both of them. He felt her shudder, her lips quivering. Ichigo didn't know what do, but he let his instincts guide him; let the images from his dreams help him. Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo nibbled on her bottom lip gently before licking her top lip. Her lips were soft and full; she moved her head forward to meet his gentle kisses. His heart beat faster when he felt her push him lightly so that he was resting against the wall behind him. Her voluptuous body perfectly curved against his hard frame. Her lips moved slowly under his, kissing his upper lip while he sucked her bottom lip. It was a gentle, innocent kiss which slowly but firmly escalated into something fiercer. While they kissed, Ichigo retracted his hand from his member, letting her fingers wrapped around his shaft fully. He put his palms against the wall behind him, his fingers flexing to cling onto the wall. Her hand, despite its softness, had a good, firm grip, albeit timid. He was tempted to tell her that she needed two hands to handle him but he didn't want to stop kissing her; she tasted so much better in reality and although he wanted to taste her with his tongue, he kept his kisses light but firm.

When she started to move her soft hand, Ichigo felt his toes curl in pleasure. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and rasped, "Tighter."

Orihime opened her eyes and met his heavy lidded, heated gaze. "I… I don't want to hurt you," she whispered against his damp lips. Ichigo licked his lips and in the process, licked hers as well; the sensation was electric, something he wanted to feel again.

"You're not going to hurt me," he said firmly, lifting a hand from the wall to grasp the side of her head, threading his fingers through her thick hair. "In fact, the tighter… the fucking better."

Orihime blushed deeply. "Um… like _this_?" She squeezed and Ichigo let out a breathless groan.

"Oh _fuck._" He pressed his face on the area connecting her neck to her shoulder, his face pinched as though he was pained. Thin sheet of sweat covered his face and thick neck, tight, powerful cords of muscles popping out as he clenched his jaw to stop himself from cursing in front of the gentle girl.

"Damn…" He gritted his teeth and lifted his face to look at her again, his eyes dark, flashing and smoldering that caused Orihime to shiver. "Move your hand." He instructed, growling against her soft cheek. Panting softly, Orihime obeyed, pumping him. He was… He was… She blushed violently at her train of thought, her heart beating faster, her body responding to his desire.

"Faster."

"H-Hai…" She bit her lip, furrowing her brows in concentration as she moved her hand over his hardness. Ichigo cursed under his breath when she started to clench and unclenched her hand while moving her hand up and down.

"That's fucking… It felt so fucking good," he growled and startling her, he captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Her mouth was parted when he took her lips, granting him access to her mouth. His tongue thrust into her mouth. Their tongues touched and Ichigo felt a violent urge to kiss her harder. The air around them was hot, sizzling. Orihime gasped under his mouth, her lips trembling. His tongue caressed hers while he palmed her hot cheek to tilt her head to the side to slant his mouth over hers firmly. He groaned when Orihime inserted her other hand and wrapped it around his shaft. Two hands started to pump him; her pace accelerated while their kisses became fiercer. Ichigo sank his teeth on her bottom lip, causing the girl to moan and grip his throbbing length tighter as though holding onto him while onslaught of emotions crashed over her.

"Fuck… _Fuck._" He panted against her teeth, thrusting into her hands.

"Ku… Kurosaki-kun…" Her soft, innocent voice caressed him, his hand curled over her nape, crushing her body against his as he kissed her, his mouth sucking wetly on her upper lip. Ichigo was sweating hard inside his school shirt and pants. This _felt _so much better than his nightly rituals. Her hands felt so much better than his own hand. Her lips, her mouth, her tongue… Startling the caramel-haired girl, he put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her against his fervently thrusting hips.

"Kurosaki-kun…" He responded with harsher pants while frantically kissing her. He jerked, stiffened and groaned against her mouth when he let go and came. His hips thrust jerkily, muffling his roar in her mouth. To his pleasure, Orihime hardened her hold, furthering his orgasm. Later, his hip movements slowed, his kiss softened into gentle nibbles and nips, massaging her swollen lips with his tongue. The room was quiet except for their harsh breathing and soft sounds of their kissing. Ichigo broke the kiss, opening his eyes to look at her face. She was prettily flushed, and her lips were swollen and red.

"Orihime,"

Her eyes flew open with a gasp, surprised.

Realizing he had called her by her first name, Ichigo quickly backpedalled. "I… Damn. I…"

"You called me by my first name," she whispered.

"Yeah. Does it bother you?" His voice was low and scratchy. "Sorry. If you don't want to…"

"No!" she said quickly. "It's… It's amazing. T-Thank you." She smiled happily, her eyes twinkling.

He smirked, his thumb stroking her lip while kissing the corner of her mouth. He didn't know such a simple act of calling her name will make her smile like that. "Call me Ichigo."

She blushed. "Okay…" He pulled away slightly. She smiled. "I-Ichigo."

His eyes darkened. "Damn." He took her lips again, slanting his mouth over hers again and again. "It sounded so much better coming from your mouth."

Orihime flushed deeply, shyly, her lashes fluttering. "O-Oh…" Ichigo leaned down again and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He was getting more and more addicted to the taste of her lips. While they kissed, he took her wrists and pulled her hands out of his pants. He rubbed her hands on his pants.

"Thanks, Orihime."

"H-Hai…"

"Sorry, I made a mess."

"It's okay!" she chirped. "You… You're very warm." She looked up to him timidly, her chest pushed against his hard torso. "Um, Ichigo…" Orihime blushed as another heated look filled Ichigo's eyes and he smothered her again with a kiss which she received eagerly.

"Sorry." Ichigo was smirking. "What is it?"

"Um…"

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I… If you need… m-more help-" She was very red in the face, looking at anywhere but him. "Please, do not hesitate to tell m-me."

Ichigo blinked and grinned slowly, crookedly. "Great." Orihime flushed, biting her lower lip. "You're very good with your hands, Orihime."

"Oh!" She beamed up at him. "Thank you! I'm very good in sewing! I even participated in inter-high school sewing competition!"

Ichigo stared at her in confusion. "That's not what I meant."

"…"

"…"

Her brown eyes slowly widened. "Oh. _Oh!_" He smirked.

"Well, I had lots of practice."

Ichigo froze.

"What… _What!_" He yelled. Orihime blinked up at him. "What… what do you mean you had practice!"

Her kiss-swollen lips curved in a shy smile. "Rangiku-san, she showed me how."

"Huh?"

"She gave me a demonstration… using cucumbers."

He had a sudden mental picture of Orihime… her mouth and cucumbers.

"Ichigo…?"

"Damn." He closed his eyes tightly, mentally kicking himself for his dirty imaginations. Ignoring his chortling Hollow, he turned his attention to Orihime who was looking up to him innocently.

"Do you think… I need more practice?"

The implications of her last statement brought a crooked, small smirk on his face. "Well, I don't mind providing you with _something_ to practice your hands on."


	14. at eleven forty five,

**title.** at eleven forty five,  
**prompt. **shh**  
note.** post-canon**  
warning! **IchiHime, language, pwp!, explicit, subtle mentions of other pairs

**disclaimer.** applied; disclaimed; no not mine ever

_.

* * *

At eleven forty five, the bell rings.

**i.**

"Orihime, where are you going?" asks Tatsuki, arching a brow questioningly.

The auburn-haired girl smiles, the corner of her caramel-colored eyes crinkling. "School clinic, Tatsuki-chan~" she chirps. "Don't worry, though, I'm not hurt!" Orihime adds hurriedly. "I need a new colorful band aid for my cut, that's all."

Tatsuki nods her head with a negligent wave. "Alright."

Orihime smiles brightly over her shoulder.

"See you later! Start your lunch without me, okay?"

.

.

**ii.**

"Ichigo."

He glances over his broad shoulder. "Rukia."

"Where are you going?" asks Rukia, looking up to Ichigo.

"Principal office," he answers with a shrug.

A frown wrinkles Rukia's forehead. "This has become a frequent occurrence."

There is another shrug. Rukia's lips thin at Ichigo's apparent disinterest in continuing their conversation.

"See you at the rooftop, then."

"Don't wait for me, though. It might take awhile." He turns and leaves without a glance.

.

.

.

**iii.**

Tatsuki and Rukia meet in the hallway.

"Huh? Where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki asks.

He and Rukia is an institution. It is almost blasphemous to see Ichigo without Rukia and vice versa. Once, Tatsuki demands what was going on; she is protective of Orihime and her heart. Uncomfortably but firmly, Ichigo told her that there is nothing going on. Tatsuki believes him, but she never mentions to Ichigo that, yes, there is _nothing _going on, at least in his side, but Tatsuki is sure there is something going on _with _Rukia. Tatsuki is not an expert and has no experience but she has watched Orihime pine for Ichigo long enough to know the symptoms.

"Principal office," Rukia answers. For her part, Rukia is uncomfortable with Arisawa. Two years ago, when she first arrived, she isn't. But now, things are different. Moreover, Arisawa is perceptive; Rukia is uncomfortable when Arisawa looks at her.

To break the tension, Rukia asks. "Where's Inoue?"

"Clinic," the best friend answers.

They nod at each other and resumes walking; Tatsuki goes out to the courtyard; Rukia goes up to the rooftop.

.

.

.

.

**iv.**

A door slides shut followed by a click and a thump.

.

.

.

.

.

**v.**

He covers her mouth with his. Almost instantly, she parts her lips and his tongue enters her mouth. He pushes her hard against the wall, hands cupping her face, his hard body pressed hard against hers. Her small hands clutch at his uniform at his waist. Feverishly, his lips move over hers, his teeth biting on her plump, bottom lip. She is panting when he releases her swollen lips, her cheeks hot and flushed while he drops little kisses around her lips.

"Ku – Kurosaki-kun…"

Their lips touch and cling to each other. A slender hand reaches up to grasp wild, orange hair, causing their mouths to crush against each other harder. He slants his lips over hers, pressing his tongue against hers. Reluctantly, he breaks the kiss, a thin strand of saliva between their lips. She is panting softly and when he opens his eyes, he sees her half-lidded brown eyes staring up at him.

He touches her warm, flushed cheek with his fingertips. "What's wrong?" he asks softly in his gruff voice. Orihime, she is touched; he reads her like an open book. Sometimes, it scares her, that it is easy for him to read her emotions. But at the same time, it warms her heart to know that he tries to understand her, to bridge the gap between them.

"K – Kuro… Ichigo." She corrects herself. He waits patiently for her but she does not know what to say so she tiptoes to press her mouth on his. He growls against her lips and a large hand moves at the back of her neck, under the thick layer of mahogany hair, tilting her head back. His hot lips consume the entirety of her mouth, taking control of the kiss.

Again, he breaks the kiss when she is about to bite on his lower lip. His eyes search hers.

"Do you…" The hand on her cheek lowers to her neck, to her shoulder, between her shoulder blades, and finally, to her backside. He cups her ass and brings her closer to his hard body. She gasps shakily, eyelashes fluttering.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice is thick and low, causing her to tremble and her fingers to cling tighter to his thick hair. Her heart races faster, heat filling her veins like liquid lava. "Orihime." Her name on his lips is a sin. At the same time, he grinds his hips against hers. Her back arches in response.

"N-No…" she whimpers breathlessly. "No…"

Their lips touch again, tongues dancing wetly from one mouth to another.

"What is it?" Ichigo insists, still keeping his hand on her backside to let her feel his desire for her. Her legs part and he presses closer to her softness. She is warm, all soft curves and smooth skin. He wants to kiss her more, but kisses will not suffice. He needs more – he needs to be inside her.

"This is wro…" Orihime closes her eyes, face turning slightly to the side, panting. Ichigo bends closer, his nose touching her cheek. "She loves you," she tells him, soft and slow.

Ichigo frowns, confused, and then he understands.

"You love me," he points out.

She opens her eyes, turns her face to him again and their gazes meet.

"I do," she says, strongly.

"I didn't ask her to stay."

"But she stays."

His lashes lower to obscure his dark, amber eyes. "You feel guilty, don't you?" She bites her lip as a response. Ichigo sighs. "You're too kind."

"No." Her hands leave his orange hair to frame his strong face. Small thumbs brush his cheekbones. "If I'm too kind," honey eyes become dark, "I would not be doing this with you." Orihime gasps against his lips as he suddenly thrusts his hips against hers hard, driving her crazy and roughly to the wall. His movements become fast, making her breathless. "I – I… I-I'm selfish… I-I'm very, very selfish… Ichigo-kun."

He captures her lips in a slow, but deep kiss which later becomes fierce. Orihime starts to rock back against his body. Their bodies burn together, emotions hot, reckless and violent.

"Let's be selfish together," Ichigo growls before sucking her lower lip into his mouth to the point of bruising it. Then, he slides his tongue inside her mouth, urges her tongue to come out and tangle with his between their lips in an open-mouth kiss. The kiss makes her uncomfortably wetter.

"I love you…" she whispers against his teeth. "I love you… so much –" Ichigo deepens the kiss as he drowns himself in her words – her promise.

"I know, Hime," he says gruffly, between kisses. "And I fucking love you too much to agree with this secret relationship shit." He pulls her shirt from her skirt and a hand forces itself under her uniform. His large hand spans the small of her back; it moves up gingerly, over her bra clasp and down again. Touching her like this makes him think that she's too soft to be real. But her warmth and her wanton responses remind him that she is _real_, not a beautiful figment of his fantasy.

"I don't… w-want to hurt her," she says, breathless as his kisses move to her neck. His other hand tugs at her collar so that he can kiss her neck better.

He grunts. "Have it your way." He kisses her mouth again and retracts his hands to unbutton her shirt. "But I hate it when Ishida tries to act lovey-_fucking_-dovey with you." His hands immediately latch on her covered breasts. She moans, arching her neck, her nipples hard. Ichigo watches his hands mold her generous assets and the blush that slowly spreads from her neck to her chest.

"Ichigo…k-kun…"

His eyes flash and darken, almost black.

"You're mine." With this claim, he bends down his head and bites at her neck, the area where her pulse vibrates. While sucking at her neck, Ichigo pushes her bra up around her collarbones, freeing her heavy breasts. His large palms catch her breasts and firmly knead them. Orihime thrusts her chest out, biting her lip to suppress her moans. He stops kissing her neck and licks at her nipple. Orihime gives a shaky moan and grips his hair with shaky fingers. Ichigo smirks against her skin, opens his mouth and sucks at her breast, pulling her hard nipple in his mouth with his teeth. His other hand travels down and under her skirt. Orihime jerks in surprise when his fingers touch and trace her pink folds through the fabric of her damp crotch. The touch is fleeting, causing her to ask for more.

Blushing heavily, she mumbles shyly, "D-don't t-tease… W-We don't have much time…"

Ichigo lifts his head from her swollen nipple, his lips wet. "You want it fast and hard, huh?" he says with a smirk.

Her blush darkens. "W-we only have… forty minutes."

"Sure." He grabs the front of her lacy underwear and starts to tug.

"A-and," she adds hurriedly, bashfully; Ichigo cocks an eyebrow, pausing. "P-Please, d-don't rip off my p-panties."

This time, Ichigo grins. "Then, don't beg to me to fuck you harder."

Orihime pouts her pink lips. "I-I… w-won't!"

The corner of his mouth lifts and he presses another kiss to her mouth. He likes kissing her; it's not because she's a good kisser or he likes it when she sucks his tongue – no, those aren't the reasons. Every time they touch, she smiles a special, innocent smile of hers that can make him feel strong and vulnerable at the same time. And when they kiss, it is electric – he feels like he is having orgasm and falling in a peaceful sleep at the same time. It is an odd feeling, a pleasant feeling. It always makes him crave for more, ache for more.

Orihime responds heartily to his kiss. Shy hands fumble with his belt and zipper. Done with his zipper, she tugs at his pants. Still kissing, Ichigo walk backwards until his back hit a desk. In a smooth move, he switches their position.

"Ichigo…" She murmurs against his lips. Ichigo sucks at her bottom lip with his teeth before assuring her.

"Don't worry." Gently, he turns her around so that she is facing the desk. Her brown eyes widen and her hands automatically move to grip the corners of the desk. He molds himself to her back before cupping her large breasts, his lips kissing the side of her neck, that soft skin below her ear. She can feel his erection against her butt, causing her to shiver in shy anticipation. One of his hands moves down to stroke her bare stomach before dropping to the front of her skirt. Orihime feels her stomach flip and twist, blood rushing all over body. She gasps, surprised, when he flips her skirt up, his palm cupping her damp crotch.

"Mmm, you're so wet," he whispers behind her ear. He moves the crotch of her panties to the side and inserts two fingers inside her.

A strangled moan escapes her mouth. Flushed with embarrassment, she rubs herself on his palm, whispering, "N-No… N-Not… like t-this…"

Orihime can feel Ichigo smirk. "Then, what do you want?"

"Ichigo-kun…"

"Tell me."

"I…" She starts breathlessly, ashamed at her wantonness; her core is burning desperately to be penetrated. "Y-you… know what I want…" Her butt moves backward in every thrust of his fingers, touching the bulge of his erection. "Please, don't make me s-say it…"

"I want to hear it." He moves his fingers in and out of her slowly, so agonizingly slow while squeezing her breast. In her desperation for release, she starts to ride his hand.

"I… Oh please, _hurry._" Her movements become fast.

"Say _it_."

His gruff, deep growl causes her blush to darken, and her desire to increase. She knows they have to hurry. Turning her face away in shame, she breathes out shakily, quietly, "Please… F-fuck m-me."

Ichigo groans, pushing his fingers inside to the hilt and grinding his thumb against her swollen bud of desire, causing Orihime to cry out. It always violently turns him on when she says those two crude words in that cute, innocent way of hers. Her inner muscles contract around his fingers uncontrollably. Ichigo moves off her back, his fingers and hand leaving her core and breast. She gives a small whine in protest.

He puts a hand on the small of her back and pushes her body down toward the desk. Orihime, still reeling from her quick orgasm, places her hands in front of her to support her upper body while Ichigo grabs her hips and tilts them so that her butt is jutting out towards him. He, then, draws her panties to the side.

Orihime bites her lip in rising anticipation, feeling so exposed, wet and nervous; this position makes her extra vulnerable and, ashamedly, more thrilled. Her body stiffens when she feels the rounded tip of his erection touch her pink folds, pressing closer.

"Ichi…-!"

He enters her in one swift stroke, wrenching a cry from her mouth. Her body trembles at the intrusion, trying to accommodate his size. Another sharp thrust and he is fully sheathed, causing her to cry out again, this time louder.

Ichigo forces himself to calm down and allow her to adjust to his girth before grasping her hips tightly, keeping her pressed down on the desk. Her soft tightness is making it difficult for him to hold back. When she moans his name, his control snaps apart and he starts to pound in and out of her, the force of his thrusts causing her breasts to jiggle back and forth.

She moans a long, loud "Ichigo", throwing back her head.

"Not so loud," he hisses hotly. Orihime chews on her bottom lip roughly in an attempt to muffle her cries. His fingers curl over her hips bones, tilting her hips higher to hit that special spot inside of her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grips the edges of the desk with a death grip. She feels so hot, and she is sweating hard, drenching the desk with her sweat.

"_Ah!_" Orihime gasps at the particular sharp, hard thrust. He continues to pound and hit her sensitive spot, causing her toes to curl in immense pleasure. His jackhammer thrusts continue, hard, deep, fast – almost-painful. However, she goads him to continue with her soft whimpers. She is almost there, and she softly begs to him to go faster. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo rears back, almost sliding out of her before slamming in forcefully. The action has her squealing loudly. Ichigo is thrusting faster and faster now, thick essences sloshing out at every thrust. His pelvic thrusts push her over the edge, sending her in tippy-toes.

"Hime…" Despite the lewdness of their intercourse, it always makes her feel loved whenever he calls her like that. Their relationship, secret as it is, has its precious foundation.

She feels his palm flat on her stomach, moving up to cup her bouncing left breast; with one smooth move, he lifts her in upright position, changing the angle of his penetration. He hugs her closer to him, kneading her breast gently.

"P-Please… m-more…" moans Orihime breathlessly, writhing in ecstasy, gripping the hand on her breast. Several red strands stick to her damp skin.

"Shh…" he growls behind her ear, tense and fierce. "Later… I'll fuck you more."

Orihime gasps, shuddering. The heat increases.

Fast, dangerous, wild.

She'll have to stop being embarrassed for now. She needs… she needs to – with a wanton moan, Orihime humps backward, meeting his wild thrusts.

"Ah~ i-it's… it's… Ichi…go… _Ichi_! I… I-I'm… –"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**vi.**

The door leading to the rooftop opens and closes. Ishida, Sado, Rukia and Renji look up.

Rukia frowns. "You only have five minutes to eat your lunch, Ichigo."

He nods and sits next to Sado, punching a straw in his juice box. "Sure…"

Ishida is scrutinizing Ichigo, eyes narrowed. The orange-haired looks up, eyes heavy-lidded. "What?"

"Nothing." The Quincy glances at Rukia who also wears a questioning frown; she must have felt it too, the reiatsu all over Ichigo – a reiatsu that is so painfully familiar. She opens her mouth, but decides to shut it, looking down to her half-empty juice box.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**vii.**

"My god, Orihime! You only have five minutes to eat! What happened?"

Orihime blushes and carefully sits down. "Nothing much, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki sighs and watches her friend eat. Orihime's cheeks are healthily flushed, her skin pink. She looks refreshed, very happy. But Tatsuki also notices a familiar residue of reiatsu lingering all over her. She opens her mouth to ask, but decides it is none of her business, and Orihime, she will lie about it anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**viii.**

They walk home, the three of them: Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime. They part ways at the fourth corner; Orihime would make a turn there.

She smiles and bows at her two friends.

"See you tomorrow!" Orihime says cheerfully. Ichigo nods, while Rukia waves a hand.

Orihime turns away; Ichigo continues onward. Rukia does not move, standing on the intersection.

The sounds of shoes scraping and hitting the ground fill the silence and sidewalk.

Rukia lifts her chin, watches Orihime's retreating back, watches Ichigo's and clenches her fist.


	15. rough

**title.** rough  
**prompt. **_-_**  
disclaimer. **Bleach © Kubo **  
warning! **language, explicit, PWP, strong mature content, sort of OOC because they're older soooo they're gonna be more confident and more, um, experienced? ;p

ok, i need to practice writing mature scenes because… heh, just because :P anyways, please pay attention to the warning, okei thank u xx

* * *

Ichigo stepped into their apartment and locked the door, exhausted. After dropping his satchel on a low table carelessly, he unknotted his tie and yanked his button-down shirt free from his jeans. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he walked down the hallway towards one of the rooms.

Their new apartment was bigger than their previous one, and was located at the top floor of the building. They had an extra room which he insisted Orihime used as her 'office' so that she would not have to stay late at her workplace.

Sitting at her desk, Orihime perked up and looked at the doorway over her shoulder. A wide smile lit up her face at the sight of him.

As she got to her feet, she said, "What did I tell you?" She put her hands on her hips.

Ichigo only arched an eyebrow at her. Smiling, Orihime shook her head, her hair fiery under the glare of lights. She was wearing a baggy pink striped sweater, something she bought for him last Christmas. The sleeves were too long that she had to roll them up to her forearms to use her hands. Ichigo had thanked her but avoided wearing it at all costs. Pink was not really his color. It will clash horribly with his hair.

The skirt she wore was short enough for him to observe the movement of her white thighs as she approached. His lips twisted in a small grin, remembering the feel of those legs wrapped around him every time he took her.

"Ichigo."

He lifted his gaze back to her face and found her pouting. Ichigo grinned. "What? Just admiring what's mine." This made her giggle and she twined her arms around his shoulders.

"You always forget to say 'I'm home'," Orihime pointed out against his neck. Ichigo chuckled at her accusatory tone, hauling her to his chest.

"My bad, I keep forgetting. Your legs are too distracting," he replied, squeezing her bottom. She pulled back and gave him a mock glare but it only made Ichigo laugh which _made _Orihime laugh.

"Welcome home."

Ichigo leaned forward. "I think you're forgetting something," he whispered with a lascivious grin. Orihime blushed deeply. It always amused him to see her blush so heavily despite their intimacy.

Small hands cupped his face and soft lips were pressed against his. The kiss was chaste and brief – _too _brief, in Ichigo's opinion. Hence he took hold of the back of her head and pressed forward. He slanted his mouth over hers and Orihime opened her mouth, letting him taste her. He delved deeper with a groan, clenching her hair.

Orihime felt her stomach churn in anticipation. Her grip on his collar tightened as Ichigo deepened the hard kiss, making her head spin.

"I'm home, Hime," Ichigo muttered against her moist lips and kissed her again. Orihime ran a hand over his hair before cupping the base of his skull, kissing him back with the same craving.

"I missed you…"

Upon hearing her confession, Ichigo felt a part of him growl and scratch at the surface of his subconscious, getting impatient, hungrier. His arms around her pulled her closer. What he felt was not as simple as missing her. It felt like his whole body was on the verge combusting. The need to stay close to her, to touch and protect her, was always all-consuming, instinctive, and alive. It was sometimes frightening, especially how the dark part of him react to her and how he felt so much for her.

And Ichigo knew, despite her innocent face, her craving for him matched his fierce lust for her. But she was busy with her current art project, and he was not going to be a jerk, give in to his dark side and demand attention from her. Tonight though, she seemed eager to go to bed with him.

Encouraged, Ichigo moved his kisses to her jaw and back to her mouth again but the phone from the living room gave a high pitched sound, interrupting them.

"Fuck," Ichigo groaned, dropping his head on Orihime's shoulder. She laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Hmm, my woman's intuition tells me it's important."

He scowled. "Your intuition is always wrong." Orihime pouted cutely and wiggled out of his hold. She danced out of his reach when he tried to grab her, laughed at his disgruntled face and skipped out of the room.

Cursing the untimely interruption, Ichigo shrugged out of his shirt and flicked open the button of his jeans. Entering their bedroom, he chucked his tie, shirts and socks into a laundry basket, and joined Orihime in the living room. Judging by her cheerful tone, it must be Tatsuki who was in Toshima. She was invited to teach junior high school students in advanced karate for a month. Orihime often expressed how much she missed her best friend.

With a blank expression and arms crossed over his naked chest, Ichigo watched Orihime talk.

Eventually, his gaze went down to her skirt. It was her old high school skirt, brown and pleated. It was a wonder how it still fitted her. She had to hike it higher around her waist, though, to fasten the button.

She laughed, bouncing happily, and the skirt lifted, showing more skin. Then Orihime bent forward to scratch her knee which caused her skirt to lift up and Ichigo to bend down to take a peek.

When the women launched into another exchange of stories, Ichigo groaned in frustration. Frowning heavily, he stalked across the room and stood behind the blissful woman. He saw her tilt her head to the side, sensing his presence. Without saying a word, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her towards his hard chest. Orihime gave a squeak of surprise, and then stroked his arm lovingly.

However, feeling her boyfriend's arousal, Orihime could not help but gulp and anticipate his next move.

"_Orihime? Are you still there?"_

"Oh y-yes, Tatsuki-chan! Are you taking care of yourself?"

"_Of course, don't worry about me. But is Ichigo taking care of you? I swear if he breaks your heart, I'm going to bash his face in."_

"Oh, Ichigo's perfec— eep!"

Orihime gasped when he felt Ichigo's hand cup her right breast. Ichigo moved his head to her unoccupied ear and whispered, "You forgot to wear something under this sweater_, _huh?" He gave her a firm squeeze to emphasize his point and her nipple hardened underneath the sweater.

"_Orihime, you okay?"_

"I-I'm fine!"

He palmed the other breast. His long fingers kneaded the plump flesh before pinching the sensitive tips. Orihime sucked in a breath, heat flaring in her lower body. His big thumbs rubbed and flicked at her nipples while he bit and suckled at the side of her neck. Heat further blossomed between her legs, making her knees weak.

"Um, Tatsuki-chan, wait for a sec, okay?"

"_Okay."_

Orihime covered the mouthpiece and turned her face towards him. "I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo responded by squeezing her breasts harder and thrusting against her bottom. Her hips rocking backwards against his arousal made him smile.

"We-We'll do this… l-later…" she stammered.

He chuckled and kissed the hair above her ear. Orihime jerked with a gasp when he twisted a hard nipple, pleasure streaking down her thighs. When she felt Ichigo drop one hand to her skirt, her eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo—"

"I suggest you go back to talking to Tatsuki now," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, his hand searching and finding the button. "I think she's getting worried."

"But—"

"Shh. Just try to be quiet." Ichigo grabbed the wrist of her hand that covered the mouthpiece.

"_Orihime?"_

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"

"_What's wrong?"_

"N-nothing's wrong, Tatsuki-chan!"

The skirt fell around her feet. Ichigo stepped in front of her and smirked at his wide-eyed, flushed girlfriend. He leaned down to kiss her, but she raised a shaking hand between their faces and his lips landed on her knuckles. Ichigo grinned fiercely, a vein throbbing in his temple. He sulked for a second, and then grinned.

Orihime, who had seen the quick changes, swore she saw a light bulb appear above his head. His fingertips lightly stroked the elastic of her panties. Electric shocks went up and down her spine at his teasing touch. His amused chuckle roused her from her heated daze, and she found him kneeling in one knee in front of her, a grin on his face. Her eyes went wide in horrified embarrassment upon realizing what amused him so. A cute caricature of an orange kitten was on the front of her panties. Moreover, the said kitten was clutching a strawberry. When she bought it two years ago, she thought, _oh well, no one's going to see._

It was funny how things turned out.

Ichigo grinned wider at the cartoon. Very carefully, he pulled her underwear down to her ankles. Out of reflex, her legs pressed together and a hand dropped to cover her naked sex. Ichigo only shook his head at her endearing shyness.

Taking her hand, Ichigo kissed her fingertips. He took her index finger into his mouth, swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked. Once the finger was wet enough, he popped it out of his mouth and guided the wet finger into her moist, soft opening. Gently, Ichigo guided the motion of her finger, his expression intense as he watched. He drew out her index and put it inside his mouth again, sucking off her taste. Craving for more, Ichigo abandoned her finger, and used his fingers to part the swollen, pink folds. Just smelling her scent was enough to drive him insane with need. Leaning forward, Ichigo fastened his lips around her clit. He felt Orihime's hip buck ever so slightly and heard a muffled moan. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her pink nub, and licked at the wetness his action produced. To further pleasure her, he inserted a finger into her, moving it within her.

Dazed and knees wobbling, Orihime slumped against the table next to her for support. She bit down on her knuckles, moaning into it.

Without breaking contact from her, Ichigo looked up. Her face was deeply flushed and she looked like she was having a hard time containing the sounds she was making. Her eyes had gotten dark with lust, and the carnal look on her face made her even more beautiful to him. The thought that she was enjoying this and _he _was the one giving her pleasure further thrilled him.

"_Orihime! Are you alright?!"_

Orihime jerked, blinking. Swallowing hard, she removed her trembling fist from her mouth.

"I—" Orihime cleared her throat. "I-I-I'm okay!" she replied breathlessly. "I-I'm s-sorry, I was—"

"_You're moaning." _Tatsuki pointed out.

Orihime stiffened, mortified. She opened her mouth to respond but Ichigo gently pinched the flesh of her clit between his teeth, causing her to moan loudly. Another worried exclamation of her name from Tatsuki startled Orihime.

"Oh! I-I-I'll call y-you later!"

"_Wait, Ori—"_

Ichigo groaned against her, flicking his tongue over her wet flesh and working his finger back and forth inside her. With both hands, Orihime gripped his hair.

He moved his mouth away. "Ride my mouth."

Eyes filling with mortified tears, Orihime opened her mouth but failed to form a reply. Ichigo retracted his hands and cupped her butt, guiding her back to his hungry mouth. Hesitant at first, she moved her hips to meet his lips, her back arching in pleasure. She threw her head back, abandoning all restraints. Then, Orihime went rigid, pulled at his hair and let out a wanton cry when she came.

Having had his fill of her, Ichigo pulled back. Backing up a little, he looked up to her; she was leaning heavily on the table, gasping for air. Her honey-colored eyes were lidded and glazed.

Placing his hands on the back of her knees, Ichigo urged her down to straddle his lap. Locking eyes with her for a minute, he took off the sweater and tossed it aside. Ichigo gathered her hair in one hand and kissed the side of her neck as he held her naked body to his chest.

"Y-You…" Orihime took a few gulps of air. "Y-You're so… mean." Ichigo only grinned in response.

After kissing the red mark he left on her pulse point, he lifted his face. "You enjoyed it."

Her blush deepened, and she pouted. "It was… passable."

"Passable?" Ichigo repeated incredulously. It was fucking fantastic and _she _was fucking amazing. "I got so damn hard just by eating you out and you said it was passable?"

"I-I-Ichigo!" gasped Orihime, mortified. "D-Don't be so blunt—"

He scowled. "I have to do something about this."

The look in his dark eyes was both thrilling and frightening. Orihime gulped and said, "I-I'm just kidding, Ichi— eep!" Ichigo had gently pushed her down to the floor, her thick hair cushioning her head. He took the back of her knees, spread her legs and grinned.

"I'm gonna fuck you 'til you beg me to stop."

A wild, hot tremor slithered down her spine and between her thighs. Heart racing, Orihime bit her quivering lower lip before pointing out breathlessly, "Y-You're not even n-n-naked." Ichigo stared at her with fervent fascination, the dark look in his eyes growing more distinct. Then he shed his jeans and boxers, throwing them to the side hastily. She did try _not _to look, really she did. But Orihime couldn't help it. And at the sight of his arousal, she sucked in a breath and stared.

A smirk spread across Ichigo's face when he caught her staring. When her tongue flicked out and licked her bottom lip in that innocent, tantalizing way of hers, a look of wonder and a hint of lust in her eyes, he stiffened, smirk fading. Jaw clenched, Ichigo watched her knees draw up, spreading wider, as if inviting him.

He swallowed. _Fuck…_

"Ichigo-kun…"

Blinking, he focused his heated gaze on her face. Leaning forward, Ichigo kissed her cheek, the corner of her lips and finally her mouth. As they kissed, the tip of his erection lightly stroked her dripping entrance. A small whine escaped her mouth at his teasing, causing Ichigo to smile. Finally, he thrust into her, deep and hard, burying himself to the hilt. Orihime gasped, arching off the floor.

He started rocking, gentle at first before moving vigorously, already getting lost in the exquisite and deliriously delicious sensation of her clenching him. Control slipped away, replaced by impatience. His weight on her pushed her thighs apart as he rode her even harder. Orihime squirmed under him, threading her fingers into his hair as she strained to keep up with his movements.

Gripping her hip, Ichigo slammed into her, pounding a spot inside her over and over again. Pleasure surged within both of them. Droplets of sweat splashed her skin. Orihime writhed and unnoticed by her, the noises she made had become louder, lustier. The intensity of his thrusts was driving her mad. He was not joking about what he proclaimed earlier, Orihime realized. It was a promise.

Above her, Ichigo could vaguely hear and feel his hollow growl and shift impatiently in the back of his head. It urged him to move faster, harder. He couldn't agree more.

They found each others' mouths and kissed until they parted for air as their passion intensified. Ichigo drove into her restlessly, and she egged him on, desperate for release. Finally, he stilled, and his orgasm forced a mix of a snarl and a roar from his throat.

Ichigo held her tightly as he filled her, his face in Orihime's neck. Even so, this felt incomplete. Her body wanted him to continue. A gasp of surprise escaped her when Ichigo swung her up in his arms and stood.

Cheeks pink, she looked at him curiously. Ichigo responded with a lazy grin, the entrancing golden glint not leaving his eyes.

"Don't worry, Hime, we're not done yet."

He kicked the door of their bedroom open.

:

Ichigo's arms shook with effort, keeping his upper body from collapsing entirely on top of Orihime. Their breaths were ragged, their hearts throbbing. Orihime's legs slid off his hips, flopping sideward as though boneless. She was thoroughly soaked between her thighs and she vaguely reminded herself that the bed sheets needed to be changed tomorrow.

Ichigo lifted his head. Orihime smiled softly. He cupped her cheek, kissed her forehead, nose, and the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he muttered against her swollen lips.

"What are you apologizing for," she asked.

"For being so damn rough. I got carried away. Again."

She stroked the damp hair at the back of his neck. "Ichigo, I'm not made of glass. I might not look like it but I'm tough, too. Not as tough as you, of course, but I won't break."

"Hime…"

Cupping his cheeks, Orihime tugged him down so that his forehead was touching hers. "You didn't hurt me. You've _never _hurt me and will never hurt me."

"I know you're not frail but still…" He ran a callused palm on her thigh. "Fuck, I'm such greedy, horny bastard."

"You're not, Ichigo-kun. Well…" She giggled. "Maybe you're a little… Umm…"

"A little what? Greedy?" Orihime shook her head. "Horny?"

She laughed, face radiant. Ichigo huffed, glaring. "I have three years worth of pent-up sexual tension to work off 'cause of you. And three years of heartache. I deserve to be horny."

Orihime smiled and gently pulled the hair above his ears. "I already said sorry, didn't I?"

He rubbed his nose against hers. "I'm not mad. If anything, it was my own damn fault for being so damn stupid. I pushed you into leaving." A grimace twisted his features at the unpleasant memories. "It doesn't matter now. You're here and I'll never let you go again." Ichigo punctuated his promise with a deep kiss. Orihime threaded her fingers through his hair, stroked his ears before cradling his face with both hands.

"Ichigo-kun," she mumbled, caressing his cheeks, "I-I really don't mind you g-getting rough." She smiled up at him shyly. The corners of Ichigo's mouth curled in an amused smirk.

"You don't mind it or you like it?"

Orihime bit her lower lip, her blush deepening. "…Both?" she answered bashfully, peeking up at him through her thick lashes. "Now don't tease, Ichi…" she implored with a bit of a pout when his smirk turned into a wide, boyish grin.

He shook his head, still wearing his grin. "I won't. I already knew you like it." Orihime opened her mouth to say something but he took her lips again in a feral kiss. He shoved an arm between the bed and her waist, lifting her closer to his hard body. Orihime returned his kiss with equal fervor, her little hands roaming up and down his broad, scratched back. When he bit her lip and sucked it in his mouth, she dug her nails into his skin at the base of his spine, tearing a groan from his chest. Heat started to conflagrate between them. It coiled tighter and tighter in her lower belly.

Ichigo tore his mouth from hers and adjusted between her legs, his hot hands caressing her breasts. Tossing back her head, eyes shut and hair tangled around her face, Orihime writhed in impatience. She felt like she was going to burst into flames.

Squeezing her breasts, Ichigo leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Let's try something dirty."

Orihime's eyes snapped open as heat lanced through her all the way down between her thighs. Just hearing him say the word 'dirty' flustered and further aroused her. Ichigo sat back, sitting on his calves. Her breathing fractured. He must have known how the unobstructed view of his body affected her because he smirked, his eyes glittering in such a way that promised utter ecstasy.

Orihime was so engrossed in staring at him that she cried out a little in surprise when Ichigo suddenly flipped her. Startled, it took a few seconds for Orihime to register the change. She pushed herself up and looked behind her.

"I-Ichigo-kun?"

* * *

welp, maybe I'll write a second part teehehehe /hides face ^⌂^"


End file.
